An RRB Deprived
by sappheiros
Summary: "Now boys, this is for your own good. Think about it, you'll finally get the childhood you've been deprived of!" Deprived my ass! Do I look deprived? And of all things I'm stuck in this hellhole they call school! Based off of Bleedman's PPGD.
1. Prologue

**I do not own PPG, PPGD, or miscellaneous cartoons. Inspired by Ganondorfthe3rd's PPGD: Boomer's Story.**

* * *

"Dialogue"

"_Thoughts"_

**Brick's POV**

I stared out the window from my desk and _**man**_ was I bored!

It's been a couple of months since the whole Boomer and Brisbaine incident. Boomer's new arm seems to be doing much better thanks to Dexter's help. Though annoying and a bit egotistical, I'm grateful to the nerd for helping out my bro. But seriously, why'd the dork have to keep repeating over and over (and out loud I may add) "Dexter, Boy genius"? It can get fucking annoying at times. Mr. Weasel's been a great father figure; much better than all our other _dads_. Hn, and he's says he's not good with kids.

I still have no idea as to _why_ we're here in this hellhole they call school. My IQ is already college level. But no, Weasel _insists_ we go to this place. He states it's "a way for us to socialize", "get out into the modern world", "a way to live out the childhood we were deprived of". It was the same thing that Utonium was doing for his girls, well more of for Blossom. But what about me? Sure, Boomer and Butch need to learn stuff. And I put emphasis on Butch, but does it _look_ like I need to socialize with a bunch of inferior brats? Do I _**look**_ deprived of youth and childhood? Ugh, at least it's not _**completely**_ boring. I somehow find enjoyment from my brothers and those girls, especially red. I guess that Otto kid's not so bad either, and I guess I could say the same for Dexter. I was broken out of my thoughts when the teacher called me. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Crocker.

"Now Mr. Brick, can you tell us what the square root of 36 raised to the power of 2, multiplied by 3 equals to?" said Crocker, twitching all the while.

"108," I answered right on the spot and in just a second. Huh, why am I not surprised? Sad excuse of a teacher, I already know all that.

"**F**!...I mean…correct." He seriously needed to get a life. Now I can surely show Weasel the **real** example of being deprived of childhood.

"Ms. Blossom, using the Pythagorean theorem, if the value of a is equal to 3 and b is equal to 4, what would be the length of the hypotenuse?"

"5" She smiled brightly after that.

"Very good. TURNER!"

I saw that buck-toothed Turner kid gulp. Wuss.

"Would you mind telling me where" wait for it "FAIRY GODPARENTS COME FROM?" What a crackpot.

The bell rang. Recess. Finally! It was time to get away from this nut job and his lame lessons.

I raced out the door but bumped into someone. And that SOMEONE was under me. Not an appropriate site to be seen in public with. Then I heard a groan. I looked down to see who it was. Aw shit.

* * *

**Please Review…It's my first story. :)**


	2. A lot can happen during recess

_Recap:_

…_I raced out the door but bumped into someone. And that SOMEONE was under me. Not an appropriate site to be seen in public with. Then I heard a groan. I looked down to see who it was. Aw shit…._

**Chapter 2**

**Brick's POV**

Oh shit, oh shit, SHIT SHIT SHIT! Why is there no other word I can think of right now?

"*groan*"

"Um…hey Bloss."

I think I've been in this position for about 20 seconds tops. Then I felt something cold being pressed against the back of my head. I really didn't need to turn around to see who it was. But one thing's for sure. If that thing wasn't put away in the next three seconds, it's gonna end up the owner's ass…**very** hard and deep up.

"Get off of her…**now**."

Well if it isn't four eyes himself. Was that an attempt to sound cold and deadly?

"I'm giving you three seconds before I shoot gamma rays into your head." I could hear the dude setting up the power on the fag laser.

"Funny. I was gonna give _you_ three seconds to put that fag toy away before it ends up your ass."

"Umm…Brick?" I turned to Blossom. When you look carefully, you could see a blush slowly creeping onto her cheeks, which kinda made her ho….Holy shit! I am not thinking that!

"Y-yeah?" Damn! Why the fuck am I stuttering!

"Can you please get off? Uh, well, everyone's starting to stare." She smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, sure…sorry" I got up then held out my hand. She grabbed it, pulled herself up, and dusted herself.

The dork rushed over to her side. I could hear him blabbing some stuff. He stepped closer to her. A little _**too**_ close for my comfort…oh shit. What the _hell_ am I thinking?

**Normal POV**

"Blossom! Are you alright? He didn't hurt you or anything did he?" Dexter said as he grabbed her by the shoulders. His face was leaning close to Blossom's, most likely to inspect any injuries. But who knows what runs in a boy's mind? Especially if it's about a girl he likes. Stupid hormones.

"I'm fine Dexter, really. You don't have to worry." A bright smile adorned her face. Dexter's worry lines receded and a look of relief replaced the worried expression. Brick, however, couldn't help but stare at her.

"Really? Because as you can see, I've been wanting to test out a new laser."

A look of shock spread all over Blossom's face. Her big pink eyes got even bigger with a mixed look of well, surprise and question.

"It won't kill him…just give a _bit _of pain. Honestly, to him it'll feel just like a pinch." Dexter hurriedly said. He shrugged innocently to make the poor girl calm down, but the mischievous glint in Dexter's eyes didn't escape Brick's.

"*cough* I'm still here you know." If you zoomed in on Brick's face you could practically see a tiny twitch on his left eye.

"Yes I'm aware of that. However, I doubt you could follow our conversation. Now may I ask, am-I-going-too-fast-for-you?"

3..2..1

**BAM!**

A huge hole was made into the building's side. Dexter was flying out of said hole but slid slowly to a halt as he grabbed the ground. A smirk played across his face. Who knew the dor-…I mean, ner-… _boy genius_ could keep up his guard? Well, I guess he's gotta learn _sometime_ how to defend himself.

Emerging from the debris and dust cloud was a very pissed off rowdy ruff.

"You have a death wish four-eyes?" Brick cracked his knuckles.

"I'd like to ask the same for you ruffian." Dexter got out his mech ready and into a fighting stance. "Let's dance."

"Sorry dork, but I don't swing that way." Brick smirked and charged a red energy ball into his hands. Dexter did the same with his mech, but the energy was yellow.

"Raaaahhh!" both simultaneously said.

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere **_**else**_** on school grounds…**

"Hey, Buttercup? Did you hear something?" Bubbles asked sweetly. Beside her was Boomer, still the quiet guy. He was staring up at the clouds while Bubbles held onto his mechanical arm. Dexter _still _denies that he was inspired by Fullmeta—

"Nope. Where d'you think Blossom is right now?"

"Don't know. It's not like her to be late." Bubbles said worriedly. "Where do you think she is Boomer?"

"…Most likely coming out of the direction of that dust cloud over there," Boomer said pointing to the other side of the campus. Good eyes kid.

"Should we be worried?"

"Who cares Bubbles? She's most likely with her dorky boyfriend. Anyway, if she's not gonna have the sandwich I made her, then just give it here." As Bubbles was passing Blossom's sandwich over to Buttercup, a dark green streak passed them.

"HEY!"

"Sup Butterball? Hmm, you can actually make a pretty decent sandwich. *CHOMP*"

"C'mere freeloader!" Buttercup tackled, well, more of zoomed into Butch and proceeded to choke him.

"What's wrong Butterbrains? It's only a sandwich. Besides, if you keep eating you'll get fat. Well, I guess it's already too late for that fat ass!" He blew a raspberry toward her. Boomer smacked his own forehead and Bubbles giggled. A vein popped on Buttercup's forehead.

"That's it!" and then comes the little brawl between two greens. Hotheads. As Bubbles and Boomer watched, Blossom came into view and sat across from them. She turned and saw the two greens' rumble and raised a brow.

"…Should I be concerned?"

"Depends on you." Boomer replied back.

"Hmm, hey Bubbles? What happened to my sandwich?" Blossom said looking around.

"That's why those two are fighting." Bubbles giggled. Blossom raised a questioning brow. "Heehee, well, you weren't here earlier, so BC decided she'll just eat your sandwich. Butch stole it, ate it and called her fat, so that's pretty much why they're like that. Heehee."

"Hmm, well I guess it's okay. I wasn't really hungry anyways."

"So Blossom, what's up with the dust cloud?" Boomer asked. Bubbles leaned in closer, curious for the answer as well.

"Well, Brick and Dexter are fighting. I thought that since there's nothing else I could really do I decided to leave them with their business. It must be a guy thing." Blossom shrugged.

Boomer nodded. A few minutes passed by.

"Did you guys notice our recess seems pretty long? It's already been 25 minutes."

"I'm not complaining though, I like hanging out with all of you guys, especially you Boomer. *giggle*"

And at that moment, Boomer turned five different shades of red. What a shy boy.

"I wonder what happened though…" a look of curiosity was set on Blossom's face as she looked toward the sky. However, the moment didn't last long as a mix of two orange heads, white, black, red and purple colors collided into the ground near them.

* * *

**Second chapter done. Remember, reviews give me a reason to continue. :)**


	3. Sure you're not hungry?

**Disclaimer: I do not own PPG, PPGD, Dexter's Lab or any other miscellaneous cartoons mentioned in this story.**

**First of all, I would like to say sorry for forgetting to put the disclaimer in the previous chapter. And I would like to thank all those who had reviewed and I humbly ask for them to continue to do so. Oh and that reminds me, I apologize for that careless mistake in chapter one (Crocker's equation for Blossom) and have proceeded with correcting it. Well, here's chapter 3. :)**

* * *

"Dialogue"

"_Thoughts"_ (if not put in quotes, refers to an emphasis or a flashback)

_Recap:_ …_"I wonder what happened though…" a look of curiosity was set on Blossom's face as she looked toward the sky. However, the moment didn't last long as a mix of two orange heads, white, black, red and purple colors collided into the ground near them..._

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

"Get off of me shithead!"

"You get off dog feces!"

"DORK!"

"RUFFIAN!"

"*WHISTLE*" At that moment, the two red-head boys and the two greens immediately stopped fighting and looked toward the source of that sound. Even Blossom and Bubbles turned to it, or should I say him.

"Boomer?" everyone except said rowdy asked.

Boomer looked off to the side trying to hide a blush. I put emphasis on trying.

"You can whistle really loud you know that?" Blossom said.

"That's my Boomie!"

Poor guy. He'll get the blue ribbon for being the biggest and reddest tomato for sure. An awkward silence passed and well, let's just say that Buttercup didn't pass off that chance. Butch got sucker punched on the cheek…**hard**. Well, that for one broke the silence. Unfortunately, it got the reds (minus Blossom) and greens riled up again. I put my money on the puff and the red ruff.

"(sigh) Will you all just CUT IT OUT!" Blossom shouted. A vein that could rival BC's appeared on her forehead. "Damn it! Is it too much to ask for a _little_ peace during recess?"

The fighting had stopped…for now anyways. "Well, leader girl, you don't have to be so touchy about it. You PMSing or something?" Butch blurted out. Poor little idiot.

Everything went silent. Fortunately, Dexter and Brick had stopped fighting and _slowly _went next to Boomer and Bubbles along with Buttercup. However, it left the green ruff as an open target. An open target with his eyes closed and a cocky grin to match. A few meters away you could see Grim watching the scene with interest.

"_This feels just like the calm before the storm…"_ was everyone's thought minus the pink puff and green ruff. _"May he rest in peace."_

And with those last few seconds to think, Blossom pounced onto Butch and proceeded to go for the kill. For the remaining puffs, ruffs, and boy genius, the scene unfolding before them strangely reminded them of a lioness attacking a monkey. And the lioness showed no mercy to the poor idiotic monkey.

"_When is that damn bell gonna ring? Even Butch shouldn't deserve this much beating. Poor idiot," was the aforementioned group's simultaneous thought._

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Sensei Jack, would you happen to have any idea of what had happened to the bell signaling the end of recess?"

"Sorry Principal Skarr, I'm afraid not. But I have a feeling it may have something to do with the previous dust cloud and hole in the wall in the other building."

"Yes, yes. I see your point there. Remind me to get that fixed after school, both the bell _and_ the wall."

"Of course. Would you like me to check out the sight?" Jack said as he readied to leave the room.

"No, that's quite all right. But please do assist the teaching staff and faculty to gather the students around for an assembly. The bell not ringing just makes it easier to dismiss the children early so we can start on the faculty meeting."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Back to watching the predator and prey…**

Butch got sucker punched twice by Blossom on both cheeks. Seeing that the first cheek hadn't fully recovered, well, let's just say that's it's gonna be swelled up for a few more days. Adding to that beating was a kick to the gut, an elbow to the back, an ice breath, a laser to melt the ice…

"What the hell!" yelled the cold and wet ruff.

…and then another ice breath just for the hell of it. Following shortly after _that_ beating was a suplex, thus resulting in the ice getting crushed. Giving a _bit_ of recovery time for Butch to get up was enough time to think of a finishing blow: a **hard** knee to the groin. Instinctively all the males covered theirs protectively, surprisingly even Grim…not sure why _he_ needed to do so anyways.

"Ya know Bubbles, I always thought you were the fastest puff. Bloss didn't even give time for Butchie boy to fight back." Buttercup whispered to her sister, although it was loud enough for the group to hear. A few feet away from them was the green ruff holding his…precious jewels…while cringing on the ground, face practically kissing the dirt. He would've been shouting out colorful profanities right about now, but the pain was so much he could only mutter them to himself.

After taking their eyes off of the pained ruff, everyone in the huddled group turned to look at the blue puff for an answer. She stared at all of them then looked at the scene before her before giving them her reply. "Maybe she was just _that _angry."

"Mhmm." Everyone nodded in agreement. After a few seconds, Boomer piped up an observation.

"You know, when I think about it, Bubbles goes hard core when she's _that_ angry. In a way, she becomes just like you Buttercup. But when Blossom gets angry, she becomes faster just like Bubbles."

"Your point?" Buttercup raised a brow.

"Yeah, where are you getting at bro?"

"Well, think about it. What happens to Buttercup when _she_ snaps? I mean up to a breaking point, not just her usual temper though."

"…"

"What _does_ happen to you?" Everyone else questioned.

"I-I don't know! I haven't reached that limit yet!"

"This is just a theory though. Okay, so we can see that Bubbles gets your aggression and Blossom gets Bubbles' speed, so for all we know, you might get Blossom's smarts. Hmm, your IQ may finally get a boost. " smirked Dexter.

"You wanna say that again four-eyes?"

"**What did I **_**say**_** about you guys fighting?**" Blossom seethed as she turned toward the group. They all seemed to feel a chill as they froze in place when she sent them a glare. Her eyes seemed to have turned a darker shade of pink. It was cold as ice as well.

"Hey umm…Blossom?" squeaked Bubbles.

"What?"

In an instant Buttercup was next to Blossom. "Have a cookie leader girl." And with that said, she proceeded to shove a cookie into her sister's mouth. Somehow, Blossom's eyes went back to their normal color as she bit into the pastry. "You liar, and you said you weren't hungry," scoffed Buttercup.

"Heehee, you shouldn't tell a lie Blossom! You remember what happened the _last _time we did so." Bubbles giggled . Blossom then blushed in embarrassment.

**Brick's POV**

"I said I wasn't _really_ hungry…doesn't mean I wasn't hungry at all." Blossom mumbled. She continued to eat the cookie her sister shoved into her mouth. I thought she looked kinda cute eating it. Especially with that blush on her face…

…

…I think I'm losing it. I really need to talk to someone, other than my brothers. Oh good lord, I think I need to talk to Weasel about what's wrong with me…and _soon_.

* * *

**And there's chapter three. I welcome any critics or reviews. I'm also open to any ideas as well. Until next time.**


	4. Finding Guidance

**I do not own any of the characters or cartoons mentioned in this story. Based off of Bleedman's Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi (of which I also do not own). Oh and some parts were also inspired (and belong to) by Ganondorfthe3rd's PPGD Boomer's Story. It's the part concerning Boomer's arm...**

_Recap:_ _…I think I'm losing it. I really need to talk to someone, other than my brothers. Oh good lord, I think I need to talk to Weasel about what's wrong with me…and _soon_._

**Chapter 4**

**Brick's POV**

"There you children are! Well, I don't blame you for not knowing what's going on. If you please, would you come with me to the auditorium for an assembly? We are having an early dismissal," said Ms. Honeydew. "…Um, you young man," she said as she looked toward Butch. "Are-are you all right?"

"(groan)"

"He'll be fine. We've been in…worse situations before. But I guess I can say that _this_ would be just as painful for him," I told her seeing as Butch was incapable of speaking at the moment. Remind me never to get red that angry…and to make sure she has something in her stomach _before_ something upsets her.

Though _upset_ would be an understatement.

"I see. Well, can someone help him up then? We are on a tight schedule."

Boomer went to pick up the idiot as we started walking toward the auditorium. Hn, well, at least I can get out of this hellhole early. This day seems to be getting better. But I _still_ need to talk to Weasel. Shit…

"Ms. Honeydew?" piped up Bubbles.

"Yes Ms. Utonium?"

"Why are we being dismissed early? Does that mean practice will be cancelled?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. And you all will be dismissed early due to an important faculty meeting. On top of that, there seem to be a few difficulties we are experiencing," Ms. Honeydew replied as she looked off towards the other building.

"Such as?" asked Blossom.

"Well, for one thing, the bell seems to have been…smashed. I have no idea as to how that happened." I was feeling a _bit_ uncomfortable. I saw in the corner of my eye that the dork was feeling the same way. "And another is that there is a giant hole in the wall in the other building…" every one of us remained silent at the time. "…Do any of you have any idea as to what happened?" she asked without any tone of accusation in her voice as she turned to us.

"NO!" we all seemed to shout out. Hopefully, she wouldn't see through that obvious lie.

"Well, you don't have to shout. I know for a fact that all of you are capable of…certain things, but you are all still children, so I have faith that none of you did anything wrong," she smiled. Maybe, if I couldn't talk to Weasel…I could talk to her...Or not.

We finally reached the auditorium. It looks like we were the last ones to come in. The assembly seems to have been almost over. Things seem to be getting even better.

"Oh dear, I guess we were a little too late. Oh well, there weren't that many announcements to make anyway."

"…And with all that said, you may all go now. School is dismissed. See you all on Monday children," finished Principal Skarr. I wonder how he became principal in the first place. He seems to be interested in the arts, but from the information we received from before, he used to be a general working for someone bent on taking over the world…though it never worked out. Amateurs.

Students started crowding together to get out of the door. I felt someone tugging on my hand.

"C'mon, I'll fly you home." I know that voice! I stopped her from pulling my hand by pulling back. I looked down at our hands…which were together…being held…together.

"What's wrong?" Blossom turned around slowly, looking confused. When our eyes met, her confusion turned into surprise, followed by a small blush. "Uhh, sorry…I thought you were— "

"What are you doing to Blossom ruffian?" Great…the dork is back.

"Hn. Nothing. She seemed to have reached out for the wrong hand." I pulled my hand away from Blossom's. I don't know why but I felt…hesitant on doing so. Besides that, when I said "_wrong hand" _my teeth seemed to clench a bit. What's wrong with me?

"Um, sorry Brick. Are you ready to go Dexter?" she turned and smiled at him. Apparently, that seems to have cooled him down.

"Yes, however, we'll need Boomer to come along with us," he looked over to me. "You're welcome to join, that is…if you want to."

"Why would you need Boomer to come along?" I asked.

"As I've stated before, his current arm is just a prototype. It's only temporary until I can create an even better one with synthetic skin _and_ if I had managed to find a way to channel his energy through it."

I smirked already knowing the answer. He saw that and smirked in return. If it concerns my brothers and their well being, I can tolerate the nerd.

"So you're sure it's ready?"

"Positive. All we need is for Boomer to come and try it out."

"Then let's go." I said turning my back and readying to leave. The smirk didn't seem to leave my face.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Inside the Lab:_

"You ready?"

"Yup. Do you think we can hurry it up…just a bit. I don't really like seeing my arm as a stub," said Boomer with an awkward smile on his face.

"Okay. On three…one…two…" Dexter readied himself.

"THREE!" both Boomer and Dexter shouted out simultaneously. The nerves connected which was really painful for Boomer, but besides that he could move his new arm again.

"Wow…" said Boomer, marveling at the new arm Dexter had made. "It looks and _feels_ just like my original arm. It even weighs just like it. It's looks…natural." He gripped his hand and kept opening and closing it.

Dexter had pushed up his glasses, smirking the whole time. "I must say I have really outdone myself this time. I even made sure that it reacts just like any other part of your body." At that, Boomer raised a brow. "(sigh) Meaning that it grows along with you. This way, I don't have to keep doing maintenance on it. The blood and nutrients can course through it now. Almost like an android's."

"…Right. So this is _just_ like my original one?" Boomer asked.

Dexter scoffed. "You _really_ think that I'd make it _just_ as the original? Far from it. It's impervious to strong attacks, energies, radiations, etc. Almost like the rest of your body. However, if you were to get cut or mortally wounded on this arm, well, all I can say is that it has a _very _fast regenerating ability. And let's just say that that arm can't come off again. It may sound a bit strange seeing that it's artificial, but it's already a part of you, as in really connected to you. You can channel your energy through it now as well."

Boomer concentrated on charging up energy on his new arm. True to Dexter's word, a blue energy ball had formed in his hand and disappeared at his own will. "You really _did_ outdo yourself this time Dexter."

"Well, that _is_ what happens when you have a scientist, such as myself, as your friend. I'm glad for you, but I will miss working on that…"

"…"

"Would you want me to make a _few_ more adjustments and improvements on that? A few minor tweaks here and there perhaps?" Dexter said with a wrench in hand and a glint in his eye.

"…No thank you." Boomer said as he sweat dropped.

* * *

_Outside/Living Room:_

"I wonder how Boomer's arm is gonna turn out…" said Bubbles with a thoughtful look.

"I'm sure it's gonna turn out fine. This _is_ Dexter we're talking about." Blossom reassured her sister.

"Of course Four-Eyes' girlfriend would say that." Buttercup rolled her eyes. "For all we know, he could've gotten carried away with making it that it would come out as something from a sci-fi movie."

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled as she blushed.

"_Creative imagination…still rude as ever." _Courage jot down as Buttercup's evaluation.

"H-hey stup–STUPENDOUS dog! Y-you're not really gonna write all that down are ya? It was just a joke."

"_Mhmm…" _Courage raised a brow.

"C'mon please!"

"(snicker) Butterball's actually getting owned by a stupid pink dog. Ha!"

"_Rude as the green puff…vicious as well. I doubt this is really a job for a dog." _Courage evaluated Butch as well.

"What the hell? Why are you evaluating me as well?"

"Uh, hate to break it to ya Butch, but Mr. Weasel said he needed Courage to evaluate you as well. You know since he's pretty busy and seeing that the two of you have…anger issues, Courage seemed like a pretty good choice," said Brick.

"Like hell I'm gonna let some stu–…stupendous," as he was obviously _failing_ at covering up his 'compliment' he still managed to crack an…**awkward** smile when he noticed Courage readying his pen and paper "wonderful, pink dog evaluate me with his superior…judgment."

"_As if I'd fall for such false expressions," _Courage glanced over at Bubbles. "_(sigh) The things I do for love."  
_

**Brick's POV**

I got it! I'll use Weasel as my last resort, but…although this is a really, really harsh blow to my pride, it seems worth it. I'll talk to Courage about my problems….

…..Oh how I have fallen.

* * *

**Well that was fun! I'm glad that it seems to have been a bit longer. Anyways please review!**


	5. Ask Dr Courage

**For those of you who had been reading this, shall already know the obvious and typical disclaimer. Anyway, my apologies for updating late. And many thanks to KeroNya, FKS, Purplefox135, l.l, shewolfgang, She-Pirates kick-BUTT, purplepunk8005, TheCrazyMusicLuver, Joydream, and all the other readers who took the time to read my first fic. :D**

_Recap: __...I got it! I'll use Weasel as my last resort, but…although this is a really, really harsh blow to my pride, it seems worth it. I'll talk to Courage about my problems…._

…_..Oh how I have fallen._

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

The door leading up to Dexter's room had creaked open then had closed shut in a matter of seconds. After that, footsteps had been heard coming down the staircase. Everyone in the living room had turned to the blue ruff as he entered the room.

"…"

"Umm…I got my arm fixed."

"…"

"Cool! It looks just like your real arm!"

"The nerd actually outdid himself!"

"See Bubbles, I told you there was nothing to worry about!"

"Huh, I guess Four-Eyes _didn't_ make it look like it came out of a freak show after all."

"(cough)" Everyone looked up at the top of the staircase to see the "boy genius" grinning cockily at his masterpiece. "Well, it was no easy feat, but all the same I had enjoyed it." He took a somewhat graceful, (well as graceful as a guy could be, while NOT being a total fag or being gay) confident, and proud decent down the staircase…only to trip over a lump in the carpeted step…descending down, four, five steps…and landing on top of…Brick. Everyone looking down on the two didn't know whether to laugh their hearts out, or be freaked out at the certain "position" they were in. Only one thought had ran through the two red-headed boys' audience.

"_That is so wrong."_

"*Ahem* I…uh…meant to do that." Dexter had said as he pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose when he had finally composed himself. Brick, too, had got up and proceeded to brushing himself off. With closer inspection, his face seemed to have had a slight greenish complexion. Poor boy.

"GAY!" Yes, Butch could not hold himself. Brick, however, had thought of it as an opportunity to glare at his green brother and attempt to shoot laser beams to scorch his eyebrows…and make a few bald spots here and there, but _reluctantly_ thought against it…for now.

Meanwhile, Dexter had mentally slapped himself for thinking up such an IDIOTIC excuse for one with such a status as he. He could only pray that Butch was as dumb as he thought and would eventually forget this little…incident.

Blossom, noticing the tension around the room had decided to take initiative and break the ice. "So…uh, how'd you get Boomer's arm to work?"

"Hmph, all I had to do was recalibrate to the first model, replicate skin cells to make it look and _feel_ like the original one, and use the same method as making androids. However, this one was different. I injected the cells with a sort of hormone in them to boost up metabolism and regeneration. That way, it'll heal on its own. I also needed to put a few thin tubes in there to get blood flowing. Seeing as I, sadly, could not create a real human bone, I simply molded together calcium and marrow together, with a bit of magnesium and iron in there to make it even stronger. The reason for adding a "bone" and blood to Boomer's new arm was so that it functions just as his own body. Once the nerves had connected, the skin had attached itself as well. It had finally become a part of him. Therefore I will no longer need to do maintenance, and am one hundred percent sure that there were no abnormalities in the process seeing as I had double-checked it all before attaching it to Boomer."

Blossom and Brick had nodded with full understanding. Boomer had already been told of the process, so he needn't really listen to the explanation.

* * *

**Bubbles', Buttercup's, Butch's, and Courage's POV**

"Hmph, all I had to do was blah, blah, blah, blah, blah first model, blah skin cells to make it look and _feel_ like the original one, and use the same method as making androids. However, this one was different. I blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. That way, it'll heal on its own. I also needed blah, blah, blah, blah get blood flowing. Seeing as I, sadly, could not create a real human bone, I simply molded together blah, blah, blah, blah together, with a bit of blah, blah, blah, blah and iron in there to make it even stronger. The reason for adding a "bone" and blood to Boomer's new arm was so that it functions just as his own body. Once the nerves had connected, the skin had attached itself as well. It had finally become a part of him. Therefore I will no longer need to do maintenance, and am one hundred percent sure that there were no abnormalities in the process seeing as I had double-checked it all before attaching it to Boomer. Blah."

* * *

**Normal POV**

The rest had nodded just for the hell of it.

"You stated earlier that you planned on finding a way to get Boomer to charge his energy blasts…I'm curious to know as to _how_ you made it work," stated Brick.

"Well, to say the least, it was a little risky." Brick and Butch had narrowed their eyes at that statement. "_But_, as I had said earlier, the work was a total success. To get the energy to flow as it once had, I simply had to inject Boomer's arm with Chemical X."

"How?" asked Buttercup.

"My dear Einstein, you really are as clueless as you look aren't you? I simply took a needle containing X and—"

"I meant how did you get your dorky little gloved hands on a sample of Chemical X!" the green puff was fuming.

"Isn't it obvious? If he got it from the professor, _we_ would have known about it. I don't doubt Dexter's intelligence, but he may need a few more years (or weeks) under his belt to actually create some X." intervened Blossom.

"Your point Bloss?"

Blossom had made a small smile. "He got some from Mr. Weasel."

Everyone except the three reds and Boomer (it's his arm, so he _should_ know) remained silent for a few seconds.

"…"

"Ohhhh."

"Well, can we get out of here now? I'm getting hungry," blurted Butch.

"What's wrong Butchie-boy? Ain't man enough to wait a bit more?"

"I'll show you man enough Butterbutt!"

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

"Shut up both of you!" I yelled at the same time with Brick. I'm not entirely sure what's his reason, but I wanted these two hotheads to _at least_ be civil with one another. We had called a truce after all. So as leader, well of the girls, I wanted to make a little peace. Maybe Brick's just sick of all the noise.

"Blossom? You're not hungry again are you?"

"(sigh) No Bubbles, I'm not. I've already had enough of this shouting for one day."

* * *

**Brick's POV**

"Hah! Maybe you're just having mood swings. You know with your PM *mph* —"

"I suggest that if you do NOT want to die _or_ lose your manhood and dignity _permanently_, you stop talking now." I whispered to Butch while clamping his mouth shut. When will this idiot learn? He _really_ needs to go to school. I slowly retracted my hand, but he still managed to whisper something out. Luckily it was meant for _my_ ears only.

"You getting a soft spot for pinky?"

"Shut up before that smirk is torn off." The idiot is gonna die.

* * *

**Dexter's POV**

I had never been a fan of gossip and utter nonsense. However, hearing Butch and Brick's little conversation was something I could not just brush off. No, I wasn't eavesdropping. I was simply testing out a new invention of mine. It allows me to have super hearing. Anyway, I was going to turn it off eventually, but hearing _that_ kept me on my toes. So the ruffian has possibly set his eyes on _Blossom_? Of course, I couldn't blame him; however, he needs to learn his place. _I'm_ the one for Blossom and her I. The ruffian wouldn't stand a chance…and I'll make sure it stays that way. Oh dear lord, if Deedee could see or hear me now…she'd probably never let me live it down. (sigh) I really do miss her.

* * *

**Brick's POV**

"Hey, Courage?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I…talk with you?" I seemed to have felt my cheeks get hot. Shit! I am a ROWDYRUFF! I do not blush! _ESPECIALLY _if I'm embarrassed!

"Huh?"

* * *

_In the Rowdyruff and Weasel Home…Guest room_

"Okay, so you're supposed to be watching Buttercup and Butch right?"

"Ahuh, ahuh"

"Well, would you mind giving a moment for me?" Oh I have really fallen. "Go ahead and sit down. Weasel bought all this furniture so we'll all be comfortable. He arranged it all so that way it'll be like the ones in a psychiatrist's office. Never thought that we'd actually _need_ it to be like one. Anyway, all the walls in this room are soundproof, that way no one else can hear what we're saying. Weasel thought it'll be a good way for us to let off some steam, without having to disturb the others. So, uh, can we start?"

Courage nodded his head and sat down in a big, red, velvet chair. Meanwhile I just sat down on that long couch that matched the chair with my elbows on my knees and my head bowing slightly. I figured I'll just lay down when I feel like it. Courage pulled out a clipboard and a pen. Well, time to start ranting.

"Okay, you know how we were all made? We were built in with our last memories of the girls destroying us. So, we were pretty much had the urge to kill the girls ever since our revival. Boomer seemed to have thought differently. To make a long story short, because of certain…events, the Ruffs and the Puffs are finally at a truce." I took a moment to contemplate on it all. "Surprisingly, I'm actually happy with it. Boomer's happy with Bubbles, and Butch has someone else to annoy. So, I'm happy for my brothers. However, I have my own problems. Weasel had decided to send us to school. Blossom and I already have an IQ equal to that of a college degree if not more. I really have no problem with learning, since my knowledge will surely grow greater with time. It's just that I'm stuck with a bunch of _other _morons in what the government can actually call _school_."

"Hmm." He gave me a look that said I can continue.

"Weasel _insists_ that I go with my brothers. He said that what Utonium is doing for his girls is respectable. Mr. Weasel wants to be a good father figure to us, so he's learning a few tricks from Utonium. When it comes to Boomer, and _especially_ Butch, the need for them to attend school is highly understandable. The _reason _why _I_ have to go is to 'socialize'. Mr. Weasel states it's to 'have and experience the childhood I had been deprived of'."

I paused for three seconds. I clenched my fists and teeth and lowered my head even more. Then I snapped.

"DO I HONESTLY _**LOOK**_ DEPRIVED TO YOU! Sure, I've been in a freaking giant tube then got released about a few years ago. I've went on missions and trained with my brothers. We were fucking bent on killing the girls and then, what do you know? We were so close and then our whole resolve got thrown back into our faces! It turns out that the girls don't _really_ have to be our enemy, 'cuz there's something out there even _**worse**_! And to make things even more pitiful…we were just being used. We're just clones too. The one who I called 'Sir' is nothing but a joke. " My eyes started heating up a bit. I fucking hate Brisbaine. I sighed. "I've accepted all of it. I really don't care if I'm just a clone. The original Brick's memories sometimes flow in, so I guess you could say I'm becoming more like the 'original'. I'm here now and I'm Brick. Nothing's gonna change that."

Courage was shaking a bit behind the chair. I guess my outburst scared him. But when I was done, he came out and clapped his hands. I know that I said that I've already accepted who I am, but I just needed to get that outburst off my chest. Being leader, you gotta keep a reputation about having a calm and cool head. Courage got back on the chair and got ready to write again. He knew I wasn't done. Smart dog.

"Sorry about that. I went a bit off topic didn't I?"

"Mhmm."

"Like I was saying, do I honestly look deprived to you? Yes the friends who I hang out with are my brothers, the girls, and the two dorks. I hardly ever want to talk to the other kids in school because they're a bunch of morons. But that does not mean that I'm socially constipated! And being deprived of childhood? Come on! I'm still young and living aren't I? I refuse to live a life like those other idiots at school. I'll live my life how I want!"

"Ahuh."

"Well, that part is taken care of. Now, there's another problem. These past few days, I've been having this weird feeling around red. She's a nice friend, smart, funny, kind, and gentle. She can be sassy when she wants to be too. I'm not surprised though. She _is my_ counterpart. It's only natural that leaders with cool heads can get along well. But whenever she's with Dorkster, I always seem to tighten my fists. There were also times when she did stuff that made me blush. Like when she smiles, or laughs; I feel…sick. What do you think is wrong with me?" I asked Courage as I felt myself turn a little green.

Courage scribbled a bit on his notepad and turned it to me. He smirked a bit when he saw my face.

"Oh fuck no!"

He drew a freaking heart! A **HEART**! I am NOT falling for red!

"NO! C'mon, you don't seriously think that!"

He flipped the paper: **DENIAL**

"No I am not denying anything!"

**REBELLION AND CONFUSION**

"Rebellion to Weasel, yes. Confusion, on what terms?"

**!LOVE!**

"I told you I'm not in love!"

**You stated that you sometimes blush around her.**

"What of it?"

**Then just a minute ago, you said you feel sick when she smiles or laughs.**

"Damn straight I do."

**You like her but at the same time, you don't want to.**

"That…makes sense. I still don't like her like that!"

**You do.**

"Don't."

**Do.**

"Don't."

**Do.**

"DON'T!"

**DO.**

_You wanna play that way? Fine!_

"Do." Sucker.

**See you admit it. **

"Damn it!"

**I suggest you get your hormones in check. For all we know, you could just be confused.**

"What makes you say that?"

**You've been in giant tube, and this is the first time you had these feelings right?**

"Right."

**We'll just see where this goes. Though I'm pretty sure on how it'll end.**

"Fine."

**Hey Brick.**

"What?"

**First step is denial.**

"…"

**You really fell for her didn't you?**

"I didn't fall for Blossom!"

**I never said it was Blossom.**

"I—"

**Good luck lover boy! ;)**

"Fuck!"

* * *

**Please review! Again, Sorry it's so late! I've been busy. **


	6. Cola and Choices

**I am soo sorry! I know I haven't updated in a long time, so well…yeah. I wanted to take a break from fanfic and well, I've been pretty busy with finals and all. Sorry! Well here's the next chapter. I'll update a few more chapters simultaneously as a treat. Well, you all know the disclaimers. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Recap:__**You really fell for her didn't you?**_

"_I didn't fall for Blossom!"_

_**I never said it was Blossom.**_

"_I—"_

_**Good luck lover boy! ;)**_

"_Fuck!"_

**Chapter 6**

**Normal POV**

Well, weeks had passed since the last incident with the school bell. Let's just say that Mr. Skarr put in one hell of good reinforcement to the whole school. Being a retired general, what do you expect? Basically the whole school got better security, great foundations, and really, REALLY hard walls, though none of these were far from giving off a "regular" school atmosphere. Oh, and the school bell was somehow imbedded into the walls, so no chance of breaking it either. It all blended in pretty well. Although, Buttercup and Butch took it as a challenge…well more of Butch. Buttercup wouldn't take the risk of being grounded…again. And so, this chapter starts off with—

BANG! BAM! KATUNK!

"FUCK!"

"…Butch. You _do_ know that's not gonna work." Pointed out the red ruff.

"Mhmm."

"Oh fuck off with you pansies! This wall's gonna come crumbling down!"

Yes, the stupi—*ahem* green ruff was trying to break down a school wall. Why he was doing it, I have completely no idea.

"(sigh) Why the hell are you even trying to do that? If you ask me, it's a complete waste of time. If you actually _want_ something to break from your attacks, then head to a mountain or something. I'm getting a migraine just watching you radiate your stupidity." Brick had stated, rubbing his temples.

"Butch…you already tried to crash land into that, shoot energy beams into it, threw _Skarr's_ car to it, and threw a puppy. Really, dude? A puppy? You that desperate?" Boomer raised his eyebrow at this. "The wall's not comin' down."

"Ha! You guys actually think that the awesomeness of one such as I" at this he struck a pose "would actually pass up a challenge like this?"

"What challenge? How many kicks, punches, and hits will Butch give until he finally realizes his stupidity?"

"Ahahahaha! Nice one, Boomer!" Brick said while grabbing on to Boomer's shoulder to hold himself up. "Man, you learned well."

"Oh haha Boomer. Well if all you guys are gonna do is watch and complain, then why don't you guys just get your asses outta my way? When Skarr rigged up this school, he was practically BEGGING me to tear it down!"

"I fail to see the logic in that one. And I'm the smartest out of all three of us."

BAM! BASH!

"Look, when our old one-eyed principal set up a better foundation and security to this hellhole" kick, punch, bam! "he's practically trying to say _'Let's see you little freaks try and break this one!'_ . I'm just trying to prove my point here."

"And that is?"

"The point is, Goldilocks" Boomer's left eye twitched at that. "That _no one_, and _nothing _can hold back a Rowdyruff," Bam! "Now break you stupid wall! Break!"

"Hey Brick?"

"Yeah Boomer?"

"I can kinda get the whole Rowdyruff part, but lately I've been questioning our brother's sanity."

"Huh. I thought I was the only one."

"Should we leave him?"

"Yeah. He'll eventually stop when he's hungry. We're already late for lunch."

"…Oh shit, you're right!"

* * *

_At the school cafeteria_

"(squeal) Y'know, it's been a while since we all ate together at school," sighed Bubbles happily.

"*munch**munch**gulp*Hmm. Guess you're right there Bubbs. I couldn't get my fan girls off my back. You've been hanging out with your little dark and stormy group and Bloss has been hanging out with old Four-Eyes. What she sees in him, I got no clue."

"(cough) I'm right here you know." Dexter said pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah, I know you little dork. I just don't give a damn."

"Buttercup, be nice!" Blossom protested.

"No, no. It's quite alright." Dexter shrugged.

"Huh?" all the puffs stated.

"Well, yes. You're brain has a miniscule size, thus hindering your thoughts of being kind to others. The only reason as to why you're showing such positive emotions to your family is because it is all on instinct. The instances of you fighting and winning in battle is due to the blood rushing to your tiny cranium thus making you…a hothead." Dexter had stated his last word slowly. "Oh dear, was I perhaps going too fast for you? Or are you still trying to process what I was trying to tell you? Bu-tter-cup?" Dexter smirked as he pushed up his glasses. Buttercup was looking down, shaking with rage.

Silence had surrounded the table. It was so silent, you could hear a feather drop. After said feather, something _else_ snapped. Not always a good sign.

"B-Buttercup?" Bubbles squeaked out as the surrounding area got colder.

"D-Dexter! That was a really low blow." Blossom glared at him.

All the while Dexter just smirked. What a jerk. After a few seconds, Buttercup slowly tilted her head, and had a cold, lazy, distant but somehow deadly look in her eyes. She then slowly stood up.

"Dexter, why don't we head out for a while? I insist upon our meeting to take place a few seconds from now."

"Actually I don'—" And with that said, Buttercup grabbed him by the collar and dragged him outside, not leaving much of an answer. When the doors finally closed, everything went back to normal.

…

"Hey girls." Brick raised a hand in greeting, while managing to startle the remaining puffs.

"Ahh!"

"…Did we miss something?" Boomer raised a brow.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing Boomie. Just another argument between Buttercup and Dexter is all. Ahaha…" Bubbles looked to the door worriedly.

"Hmm…okay then."

Boomer proceeded to sit next to Bubbles while Brick took the remaining seat which was right next to Blossom.

**Blossom's POV**

"Mm, I'm a little worried…for both of their sakes."

Brick raised a brow. "Problem, pinky? If you're worried about your sis, then it's better that you don't. She's a fighter like Butch, so I'm sure she'll be fine. It's Dorkster that would be the problem," and that caught me off guard. I guess that came as a shocker to Boomer and Bubbles as well. Who would've thought that _Brick _would show sympathy for anyone else other than his brothers? I guess they all seemed to have changed in their own way. Maybe…

"But we shouldn't worry about him either…we all know that he's gonna die," Brick shrugged. Forget I ever called that sympathy.

"…Hey Bubbs, you gonna eat that pizza?" Boomer pointed out.

"Huh? Oh, you want it? I already ate so go ahead!"

"Now don't you two make a cute couple? Well, you two are the counterparts of one another so it makes sense that the two of you are perfect for each other."

"Heeheehee. Thanks Bloss! Huh? Boomie what's wrong? Are you having a fever!"

I swear there are times when Bubbles can be so clueless. Boomer's probably flustered…Still, did I say something wrong? Hope not. He looks like a tomato with a blond wig on top.

"Nah, the heat's just going to his head due to the embarrassment. Way to go pinky."

"Shut up, he's just a shy guy." So it _was _because of something I said!

"Pfft, shy? Yeah right. You should see him when he's at home."

"What does he do at home?" Bubbles asked. She _is_ together with Boomer after all. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to be a _little_ bit curious as well. I leaned a little closer to Brick to hear the details.

"Well, let's just say it involves—"

"Can you guys just shut up!" The tomato speaks!

"Sorry Boomie. So Bloss, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who're you gonna choose?"

"Huh?" What the hell is Bubbles getting at? Um, let's see. Who do I choose? Wait, who am I even choosing from? And why do I even have to choose at all! Calm down Bloss. This is probably nothing…yeah. Nothing at all. I really need to stop overlooking these things.

"Wow pinky. You're supposed to be the smart one, and yet you got no clue as to what your sister's talking about."

"And what? Don't tell me you know?" Brick freaking knows! And why the hell don't I?

"I don't. This is probably a stupid girl thing, so I'm not supposed to know or get involved in it." Oh, good. At least he doesn't know anything about it, whatever _it_ is. I haven't lost my touch. "_You_, however, are a girl. _You two_ are sisters. So it's expected that _you_ should know where this conversation is headed. Anyway, pass me that soda over there." Brick pointed out.

"Ahem?" Hasn't Mr. Weasel taught them any manners?

**Normal POV**

"…Please." Brick grumbled with a miniscule blush on his right cheek, which went unnoticed by the rest. Though it lacked sincerity, Blossom smiled that he actually said something polite. To ask that from a Rowdyruff was a lot. "Here ya go."

"Thanks."

"Moving along; you should know about this too Brick, you're involved."

"I didn't sign up for anything. *sip*"

"*pout* Kill joy. Bloss, for the second time who're you gonna choose? There are two guys currently wanting your heart." Bubbles then turned serious. "Therefore, it is my duty as your sister to help you get through this!"

**Brick's POV**

"PPFFTTTT! *cough**cough*!" She…wouldn't know anything about _that_, would she? I know she hangs out with Courage and all, but the dog's trustworthy. And did I just do a spit take?

"…Dude. Why!" I heard Boomer say through my coughing. Well, it was his fault for sitting in front of me. Bubbles helped dry him off. Let's just say that from far, it looked like he got a slight tan and that his hair was turning a light brown. I guess that's the effect of getting drenched in cola and spit. Blossom patted my back to ease the coughing, which actually felt kinda nice...n-not because it's her! I was choking on my drink, so I need to get these coughs out, okay! There's no other meaning!

"*cough* Sorry dude. But at least next class is gym, so you can hit the showers later. Uh, thanks Bloss. You can stop now." Blossom got her hand back and gave me a smile. I can practically see a flowerbed appearing behind her. Her name _really_ suits her personality.

"Why _did_ you do a spit take anyway?" Why do _girls_ have to be so nosy?

"I swallowed too fast." I lied through my teeth. Boomer sent me a look that said, _Dude,-spitting-your-drink-all-over-me-is-so-not-cool-and-nice-try-but-I-know-something's-up_. And that is proof that he's my brother.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Blossom! You are the smartest puff, but you are oblivious to a guy's affections towards you! The only time you take the hint is when the guy outwardly says something or expresses his feelings. You fail to see the subtle hints that he gives, which, to others is actually pretty obvious!" Damn, the girl can talk. "So as your sister, I will help you out!"

"…You got this from Courage didn't you?" Damn, stupid dog!

"Heehee, yup! But it's still true!"

"(sigh) Thanks Bubbles, but I don't think I need it. If a guy likes me, then I'd rather he tell me straight."

"Oh gag me with a spoon. Can you girls talk about something else? This whole lovey-dovey stuff ain't my style."

"But you told me you read _Romeo and Juliet_. Even though you said it was boring and stupid, why _did_ you read it anyway?" Boomer asked.

"Curiosity. Nothing else. Now shut up Boomer." I glared at him. I expected the girls to be laughing, but it never came. Still not gonna take that chance though. Word should never get out that the Rowdyruff leader reads sissy romance novels…even if it _is_ just for curiosity.

"Whatever Romeo." I felt my left eye twitch. As if he's innocent. He memorized the book to hit on the blue puff!

"Brick, I know girly isn't your style, but like I said. You're involved in this too!"

"And pray tell blondie, why is that? If it's because I'm pinky's counterpart, then that's just a lame ass excuse. Tell me when you come up with something better."

"Well…that _might _be the reason." I knew it. "Hmph! You are such a boy! I'm glad Boomie's not like you!" Yeah, _Boomie's _not like me. Whatever made you think we were all alike?

"Bubbles, calm down. Just because they're brothers doesn't mean that they have to act the same. I mean, look at us. So, as you were saying?"

"Oh right! Heehee, who do you choose? It's obvious Dexter likes you," from the corner of my eye, I saw pinky turn, well…pink "but there's still one more! Who's the lucky guy that you'd prefer? Dexter or—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GET BACK HERE FOUR-EYES! I STILL NEED TO READ YOU YOUR BURIAL RITES!"

BOOM!

"The wall finally broke down! In your face Skarr!"

"…"

"…I propose we avoid the two greens." Damn, Dorkster screams like a girl.

"Agreed."

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 6. I'm really sorry it took so long, but your reviews are very much appreciated! So, please review! And here's a sneak peek for the next chapter, which isn't really part of the story…think of it as an omake or a special chapter. They're still the same thing…Anyway!**

**Sneak Peek:**

"If there is anyone here who disagrees on why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold thy tongue."

The cathedral's doors were kicked open with such force that shook the building itself. All heads had turned to the source of interruption with faces exemplifying confusion, relief, anger, indifference, and happiness.

"I object!"

**So to find out more, click next and read the special chapter! And please review! :)**


	7. Special Chapter

**Here's the Special Chapter that I promised you guys! I want you to bear in mind though that at the start of this story, these guys are around 11-12 years old (well, for the puffs and ruffs, it's in appearance…you all know their birth wasn't exactly…natural). For now, I wanted to go with what Bleedman made, because Coop **_**did**_** say to Dexter that he's still in grade school. Anyway, I don't own PPG, PPGD, Dexter's Lab, miscellaneous cartoons and you know the rest. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Special Chapter:**

_13 years later… _

"Blossom! Buttercup! Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" Bubbles had asked jumping with more than her average cheerfulness.

"You got rid of your tutu and quit ballet?"

Bubbles looked horrified. "I can never do such a thing!"

"Of course you can't." Buttercup rolled her eyes, but maintained a smirk on her face. There are just some things about their blonde sister that don't change. "So why did you call us to the park? You know we're all pretty busy, so you need to cut to the chase."

"Buttercup, be nice. So what is it Bubbles? One of your dance students won the competition?" asked Blossom.

"Yes. But that's not what I'm so happy about!"

"For the love of—! Bubbles spit it out!" Buttercup crossed her arms.

"Okay. Okay. Just calm down already." Bubbles had taken a deep breath and lifted up her left hand so that her two sisters had a clear view of it. A _very_ clear view.

"No way." Blossom breathed. She was at a loss for words and that didn't happen very often.

"He finally had the balls to do it?" Buttercup's arms had fallen limply to the side. All the while, Bubbles just couldn't stop smiling. With her left hand up, there was a clear view of her ring finger. On it was a silver band with a blue diamond on its center. It was hard _not _to notice it. There was a moment of silence. It ended when the two puffs glomped their blue sister, asking question after question.

"When?"

"How?"

"What'd he say?"

"Did he shit his pants trying to pop the question?"

"Buttercup!" Blossom had scolded. Although they were free to say certain words, it wouldn't hurt to be civil now would it? They have to start being nicer to their soon-to-be brother-in-law anyway.

"Sorry."

"Calm down. I'll answer all of you questions. Okay. It happened two days ago…"

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

"_So where are we heading for dinner Boomie?" _

"_I made reservations at the Megaville Goh-Rong. I hear their noodles taste great. Because of that it's usually packed there, but I guess I was pretty lucky. The current owner is that Pucca girl, so she cut me some slack and helped me make a reservation. You remember her, right?" Boomer explained as he held hands with her._

"_Huh? Um…" Bubbles looked up to think it over and soon realization hit her. "That's right! We use to go to school together! I remember her because of her hair, and the fact that she kept chasing that guy, um…Gary? Oh wait, no…Garu! That ninja guy with the pigtails. I think he was her boyfriend or something." She recalled as they rounded a corner. _

_Megaville didn't change much since they moved. However, with all the new technical advances introduced by the new generation, things got better. Regardless of age everyone enjoyed transport on almost anything that hovered, but of course things still required a license. Outlets weren't necessary anymore, but every appliance kept a plug…just in case. which were powered by nuclear batteries. It lasted longer and if anything were to happen to them, the nuclear wastes were synthesized and reused again. Do not ask the scientists how it all works…they like to keep things secret. Rest assured there's no risk of any conspiracies. Anyhow, with the combustion of fossil fuels decreasing and nuclear wastes being 'recycled' (for lack of a better term), Megaville became a lot cleaner._

"_Yeah. We used to spar with him a lot in Megaville High. He wasn't really much of a talker though. I think his friend mentioned something about a vow of silence? Anyway, we're here." Boomer smiled as he held the door open for her._

_The Goh-Rong looked just like its original establishment in Sooga Village. Red and gold were its main colors and lanterns hung from the ceiling. True to Boomer's words, the whole restaurant was filled with customers and guests. However, this was a normal occurrence. What seemed off about the whole atmosphere was that everyone seemed to glimpse at the two blondes every once in a while. This went unnoticed by the blue puff, but it did make her take it the wrong way. Let's just say, she was starting to feel a little self-conscious. It didn't help that her partner seemed a bit tense as they made their way towards their table._

_Dinner proceeded smoothly, despite the occasional glances, smirks and smiles directed towards the couple. As a treat, Pucca herself served them fortune cookies. As she set the mountain of fortune cookies down, she smiled cheekily at the couple and walked off towards Garu who smirked when he met eye contact with Boomer. Meanwhile, Bubbles looked at the mountain with awe while Boomer sweat-dropped at the scene before him. He shook it off._

"_So, Bubbles. Why don't you try a piece? You never know what those cookies will hold," Boomer suggested a little shakily. In the background, Pucca gave a peace sign while Garu gave him the thumbs up._

"_Sure!" Bubbles reached for the topmost cookie, making sure not to disturb the pile's equilibrium. She cracked it open and ate the cookie. Boomer read the fortune in her hand. '__**Something unexpected shall happen to you**__'_

"_Well, that's a nice fortune. I wonder what'll happen?"_

"_Why don't you try another one?"_

"_Um, okay. But don't you want any?"_

"_I-I'll have one when you're done," he replied a little hurriedly._

_Fortune after fortune was being cracked open and read. '__**A bond shall be made**__', '__**Be sure to keep close the one you hold dear**__', '__**You pave the way to your own happiness**__', '__**Say YES**__'._

"_This…is a weird fortune. Anyway Boomie, I've already had five cookies. It's your turn to get one," Bubbles urged._

"_A-all right, I guess if you insist." Boomer reached for a cookie of his own and turned to Pucca and Garu in question. They nodded feverishly and mouthed 'Go'. Boomer then took a deep breath and turned towards Bubbles. "I know I said I'd get one, but I REALLY want you to take this one…please?"_

"_Fine, but you still need to get a cookie after. It feels a bit unfair that I'm the only one eating these things." Bubbles then opened the last cookie as everyone in the restaurant stared at her. Naturally, there was a piece of paper containing the fortune. The fortune was, '__**Will you marry me?**__'. However, who said that a paper was the only thing you can put in there? A silver ring with a blue diamond at its center fell into the palm of Bubbles' hand. Bubbles caught her breath as Boomer waited silently and intensely for her answer. Everyone else seemed to want to hear her reply as well. Five seconds had passed and in the blink of an eye, the two blondes had collided to the floor with Bubbles shouting out, "YES!" The restaurant was in obvious joy as the whole place was filled with laughter._

_In the corner of Boomer's eye, he could see Garu grudgingly hand over (but somehow retaining a smirk) a few green bills towards a very cheerful Pucca._

…_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Wow." The two said in amazement.

"Yup. But I think everyone in the restaurant was in on it. They kept staring at me during the whole dinner and then suddenly applauded when Boomer and I crashed to the floor. It was really awkward…b-but don't get me wrong! It was sweet at the same time."

"So the lazy ass relied on a cookie huh? Gotta hand it to him though, that was pretty creative if not lazy of him. I mean, he could've just asked out loud. Anyway Bubbs," Buttercup glanced at Blossom for a moment they both turned towards their sister.

"When's the wedding?" they both asked simultaneously.

"Four months from now. We wanted to get married somewhere in spring, so we settled for May 16th. It was also one of the few dates available for that month." Bubbles had been smiling and blushing for the whole time. Boomer must have rubbed off on her. "Anyway Blossom, how's your and Dexter's wedding coming along? You still have two more weeks to prepare."

"It's going great. A lot of the scientists back at the lab are really helping out. Mr. Weasel gave us a gift as well. So, things are proceeding smoothly."

"Thank God you're not turning into Bridezilla. I still don't know what made you stay with Four-Eyes. But I guess I'll accept it as long as you're happy." Buttercup smiled.

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep._

"Oh! I gotta get back to the lab." Blossom stated as she looked at her pager. "See you later guys!" She said as she started rising in the air.

"Yeah. Hey Bloss! Remember, you're bachelorette party's gonna be next Saturday!" Buttercup called out to her.

"Don't be late!" waved Bubbles.

"I won't!" And with that she waved back and sped off, leaving behind a pink trail.

When the green and blue puffs were certain that their leader had left and was out of earshot, they started walking towards a bench to discuss _other_ matters. When they had finally reached the bench, they sat down.

"Buttercup?"

"Yeah Bubbs?"

"Do…do you think Blossom's…happy? Dexter's a great guy, but there's still…_him_. I just can't help but feel that he can make her happier than Dexter can. After all these years, she still hasn't realized his feelings for her, has she?"

"No. Still, it's his fault isn't it? He wouldn't admit anything. Who would've thought that the nerd had more balls than the Rowdyruff leader?"

"Yeah." Bubbles said, looking down while twiddling her fingers. "He missed his chance. Didn't he?"

"Not quite."

"Huh?"

Buttercup smirked. "Fifty bucks says that Bloss is gonna have herself a little wedding crasher."

"Sixty means he'll crash through the roof," smiled Bubbles.

"Deal." They shook on it.

* * *

_In a Megaville Bar…_

"Man. Who would've thought that our Boomer's gonna get hitched in a few more months? And to a Powerpuff no less! Oh how the Rowdies have fallen." Butch said as he downed a shot of vodka.

"Shut up Butch. You know we came to a truce thirteen years ago. Besides…I love Bubbles." Boomer smiled contentedly as he swirled his Bacardi.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the whole lovey-dovey junk. So…you still a virgin?"

"…" His swirling stopped for a moment and his smile dropped. He regained his composure, but the answer was evident.

"Ha! I take that as a yes. Well, guess it's okay. Maybe that's why your soon-to-be wife loves you so much. You're still clean."

"Well you're one to talk. I saw all that porn shoved underneath your bed, but let me guess. You're clean too aren't you?"

"…Shut up. Besides, is it wrong for me to save it for someone who's actually worth my time? I ain't knockin' up any sluts."

"Yup. 'Cuz we all know you have the hots for a certain green puff don't ya? She's the only one you consider as an equal anyway." Boomer raised his eyebrows.

"You wanna see this bottle of vodka get shoved up your ass?"

"Hn. You know I'm just messin' with ya dude. Still, if you like her, then just tell her already. A girl like that's not gonna stay single for long, right Brick?"

"CRACK!" The shot of whiskey that Brick was previously holding was _almost_ destroyed. He was still able to drink it all then slam it down onto the table. "I need another shot. Get me a new glass while you're at it, Fenton." Brick growled at the bartender. This particular bartender knew the Rowdies from high school, even if he _was_ their senior. Basically, he knew what they were like.

"Sure. You mind not breaking the counter though? Unless of course, you wanna add that to the bill."

"Just get me another shot." Brick groaned while rubbing his temples.

"On it." And at that the bartender left to prepare another drink.

Butch had leaned closer to Boomer to whisper something. Luckily, Brick was too distracted to even be able to hear what they were saying. " _'A girl like that's not gonna stay single for long, right Brick?' _? Dude, you shouldn't have asked him about that. You know how he is, _especially_ now."

"It's not my fault you guys can't get yourselves a girl," Boomer shrugged. "Besides, I didn't mean for it to affect him too."

"Whether you meant it or not, it did affect him." Butch deadpanned.

"You guys gotta learn how to fess up. At least _you_ still got a chance. Brick on the other hand…" Boomer drifted off as he glanced at his red-headed brother. Meanwhile, the bartender returned.

"So Brick, what kinda whiskey do you want? The _warm-up_ kind, _no driving_ one, or _totally wasted_?" Danny Fenton asked as he brought out three bottles.

"What do you think?" Brick droned.

"The way how things are lookin' for you, I'd say _totally wasted_." He poured a shot of one of the bar's strongest whiskey into a glass and handed it over. "You know, the thing about us bartenders is that we give friendly advice. Think of us as counselors who allow you to drink away your troubles and get wasted, even if our job _is _just part-time. So what's up? Romantic problems?"

A grunt was his answer. In the corner of Danny's eye, he could see the other two ruffs making hand signs for him to stop. He raised his hand to show that he could handle it. And so he pressed on, "You still haven't confessed to Blossom, have you? By the looks of things, you didn't get over her either."

"…And how would you know anything about that? Give me another." Brick said as he held out his glass.

"For one thing, I'm older than you and it was pretty obvious back in our Megaville High days that you liked her. It was actually pretty obvious to everyone except her. For a smart girl, she's pretty oblivious." Danny chuckled as he poured another shot.

"Tell me about it." Brick downed another shot. "Another."

"Besides that, I'm already married, so I know how these things are like. Oh, and congrats Boomer. Make sure to invite me to your wedding, okay?" Boomer smiled in return.

"By the way, how's Sam? I hear she's pregnant," asked Butch.

"She's doing fine. And yup! Can you guys believe it? I'm gonna be a daddy!" And that's when shock overcame him. "I…I'm gonna be a dad. I'm…I'm gonna be a—" He drifted off and completely froze. Boomer smacked him right across the face. If he were to smack him _upside _the head, who knows? Brick might lose his next shot of whiskey in the process. Can't have that now, can we? The smack brought Danny back to reality.

"Ahehe, sorry 'bout that. Thanks Boomer." He nodded towards the blue ruff. "It's just, I'm still getting used to the whole idea of being a dad. That health project in freshman year didn't turn out so well. Sam did great, so I have no worries that she'll be a great mom…I'm just worried about how _I _will turn out." Danny smiled as he looked down.

"Dude, it was a flour sack with a smiley face on it. It had a diaper that smelled like rotten eggs, beans, and chili every few hours with a tape recorder attached to it. I repeat…it was a sack of _flour_. The one you're having in nine months is a _baby_. They may act and smell the same but they're two different things. Besides, I'm sure you'll have a father's instinct."

"Uh, Butch? I thought they called it a '_mother's_ _instinct'_._" _Boomer pointed out.

"Are you saying we men can't have one as well?" argued Butch.

"That's not what I–you know what? Never mind." It was pointless trying to argue with his green brother. He'll learn eventually. Hopefully it'll be soon.

Danny looked up, genuinely happy and grateful. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." He turned back to the nearly wasted ruff. "This'll be your last shot Brick, 'cuz even though you're not driving, I don't want to be the reason why you're crashing into buildings due to sloppy flight patterns. Believe me, I know from experience." He shuddered from the memory.

"Just give me the whiskey." Brick groaned as he rested his elbow and head onto the counter.

"Okay," he conceded as he poured Brick his last shot. The whiskey was downed as fast as it was poured in. Danny proceeded to wipe the counter and other glasses. "You know, you still have a chance."

Butch snorted. "C'mon Fenton. Seriously? Leader girl's getting married in _two _weeks." Brick groaned. "Sorry, dude. Anyway, what do you expect him to do? Elope with her? Wait for a divorce? Do something scandalous? You know pinky's too 'noble' and 'heroic' to cheat on Four-Eyes! Besides, we may be Rowdies but we have morals too and we do NOT operate that way…well most of the time," he muttered out the last part.

"Who said anything about scandals and cheating? It's as you said. Brick's got two weeks. It'll give him the chance to let her think differently." Danny turned to Brick. "You can make her feel happier with you, but just make sure that you won't make her do anything she'll regret. Remember, it's not in Blossom to hurt anyone." Butch and Boomer coughed on that. "_Emotionally_ speaking. Be there for her, as a friend."

"So, you're saying Brick should woo her, without doing anything scandalous." Boomer said.

"Yup." Danny nodded as he grabbed another glass to wipe.

"And if that doesn't work?" Brick asked. What was the point? She already seems happy with dorkster. He couldn't take that away from her.

"Why are you so negative? Fine. You have two options. One: Be happy for her and move on."

"Already working on that…and it's not working." Brick replied as Butch patted him on the back.

"Let me finish. Two: Wait for the wedding day. If you're not able to woo her during the remaining weeks, then wait for the wedding day."

"Wow Sherlock. That's brilliant! Only…it'll be too late!" Butch rolled his eyes.

"Wait Butch, I think he's on to something," Boomer looked thoughtful on the situation.

"Thank you Boomer. Alright Brick. Tell me, before the priest pronounces a couple man and wife, or whatever gender they are, because you know there are the homos…I think they just call them life partners."

"Just get on with it!" Brick demanded, curious as to where this plan was going.

"Pushy aren't you? Okay, before the priest pronounces two people officially married what _else_ does he ask?"

"Boomer, you're getting hitched. Tell us what the priest will say." Butch nudged him.

"(sigh_) __'If there is anyone here who disagrees on why these two should not be wed,'_ "

" '_Speak now or_ _forever hold thy tongue.'_ " Brick continued. At that moment, he finally became sober. There was silence for a few seconds. "Alright, I'm not gonna be some Romeo for the next two weeks. I'll be sure to keep things low for now. However, I'm gonna need some planning." He smirked. "I've got a wedding to crash. Thanks Fenton. See you guys later, I'm going home early." He waved and flew out of the bar leaving a red streak behind.

"Well, that takes care of that. Dexter's a nice guy, but I think Brick can make Blossom happier. I know for sure that he'll be happy. Who knows? I think I can set Dexter up with that Olga girl. Right guys?" asked Danny. As he turned back to the other ruffs, a dark blob seemed to have clung onto Boomer's body.

"If anyone interrupts my wedding day with Bubbles, I swear...I'll be sure to look for you first." Boomer threatened with a dark glare. It was bad enough to make Butch scoot a little away to the side.

"I'm a married man Boomer," Danny sweat-dropped holding up his hands. "Besides, I know you and Bubbles are perfect for each other, so there's no need to worry. Why would _I_ want to separate you and Bubbles anyway?"

"Yeah, you better keep it like that."

"Hey, Fenton. Why don't you ever give me advice that good?" asked Butch.

"I have given you good advice. Problem is, you don't take it," Danny shrugged.

"Oh, right."

"I told you, this job's only part-time anyway. I do this because I think it's cool how bartenders give advice to strangers. I like to help people."

"Hm, can I sign up for it?" Butch inquired. "I can probably get all the booze and whiskey I want as long as the customer stays happy."

'_Whoever you would give advice to will most likely suffer even more. That would probably be the best-case scenario next to dying.' _The blue ruff and half-ghost thought.

* * *

_During the next two weeks…_

_In Megaville Laboratories…_

"Hmm."

"Problem, Blossom?" inquired Dexter.

"Huh? Oh, no. It's just that Brick didn't come in for work today. It's not like him to miss out on work."

"I agree. Worry not. He had informed me that he had a special project to work on. The details are classified; however he had said that it was personal. Besides, I wouldn't worry about him. He _is_ your counterpart after all. I'm sure he has things under control. We have matters of our own as well," Dexter had smiled. "Are you wearing it?"

"Of course I am," smiled Blossom as she stared down at her left ring finger. There was a silver band with a pink diamond on it that glittered no matter which way it turned. She slipped it off to read the words engraved on the ring: _'My Eternal Flower'_. "Only ten more days to go," she sighed happily as she slipped the ring back on. "Did you hear? Boomer finally proposed to Bubbles."

"Is that so? It's about time," Dexter smiled down at his fiancé. What he did to deserve a woman like her was beyond his comprehension. And that meant a lot. A knock was heard at the door. "Come in."

A delivery man came in with a large bouquet of pink roses. "Ah, yes. Mr. Dexter and Ms. Blossom, package for you. It's from a…ah! Here it is!" The man exclaimed as he pulled out a note from his back pocket. "It's from a man named Mr. Brick. Here you go!" The delivery man set the roses down in front of the couple. He looked around the office in awe. "Pretty nice office ya got here. Of course, I doubt this occupation would be suitable for me. I like the color changes and reactions of chemicals, but I like it when they explode as well! Nah, delivery is more of my thing. I get to meet more people this way. Besides, the ladies lo—"

"(cough) Thank you for the delivery. You may go now," interrupted Dexter.

"Oh sure. But first?" the delivery man held out his hand.

Dexter's right eye had twitched, but if it were to make the man leave he had no choice but to give the man a tip. He dug into his pocket and pulled out fifty cents to give to the guy. The delivery man seemed disappointed as he looked down at his tip.

"Wow. What a cheapo. I bust my back trying to deliver stuff all around Megaville and all you give me are fifty lousy cents? Your fiancé's ring on the other hand looks like it's worth a lot. (sigh) Things just aren't fair anymore. Oh, how the world has changed! So many things comi—"

"Computer, initiate Code: 009-23E, Target Mode: 00658, t-minus 10 seconds," ordered Dexter. Blossom just giggled lightly.

"**Voice Command accepted. Target acquired.**" A red bull's-eye had found its mark on the delivery man's upper torso. He had started to sweat profusely.

"Um, y-you're not serious…are you?" the man croaked out.

"**Eradication of targeted pest shall now begin in t-minus 10...9...8...7...6**"

"Okay! I'll just leave now then. Th-thank you for your patronage good sir! Ma'am!" and he ran like the wind.

"Computer, abort mission. Code: 0081-4G."

"**Mission Aborted.**" Everything had gone back to normal. Blossom had continued her giggling, but it just made Dexter happier.

"Really Dexter, was all that necessary?" Blossom questioned.

Dexter shrugged. "It's not as if it would really hurt the man. You know as well as I do that that code is meant to initiate a laser that will _eradicate targeted pests_." Dexter smiled. "It was meant to get rid of insects and other pests of the sort without having to produce any foul odors or damage in the workplace; as it only harms what is being targeted. As they say, we need to keep the office clean. It's not my fault he took it the wrong way. Besides, there was a mosquito on his shirt, which would explain the bull's-eye."

"But the poor guy didn't know all that," smiled Blossom.

"Exactly."

"I begin to question the _true_ purpose of that laser. But if the office is kept clean, then I suppose it can stay." They then turned to the large bouquet. "So, these roses are from Brick? That's very unlike him. And it's addressed to the _both_ of us," stated Blossom.

"Strange. Ah well. It must be some sort of early wedding present. Here's the card:

_Dear Blossom and Dexter,_

_Sorry I'm not able to give this to you both __in person, but you know how work is. Busy, busy, busy.  
__Oh yes, that's right. I was in a hurry, and I didn't __know how many or what kind of roses would mean 'Congratulations',  
__so I settled for the dark pink ones which apparently mean 'Gratitude'. __Besides, they're pink so I'm sure you'd be fine with it  
__Blossom. Sorry Dexter, I didn't know what color you'd like, but __it's the thought that counts right? Anyway, thanks for everything  
__and congratulations. I'll see you both on your wedding day._

_-Brick_

Well, that was unexpected from him. I suppose through time, we all mature one way or another."

"I guess you're right. Still, that was nice of him. I'm also glad you two can get along now." Blossom smiled.

"Right." Dexter replied with a hint of hesitation in his tone of voice. If it makes his fiancé happy, then he can _at least_ be civil with the man. However, something was not right. What could the ruff be planning?

* * *

_Powerpuff home, Morning after the bachelorette party, 3 days before the wedding_

"Agh, my head. Note to self, never let Buttercup near me when she's holding a bottle of vodka. Ah, shit!" The powerpuff leader had cursed as she grabbed her head in pain. "I need a glass of water." Blossom descended down the stairs into the kitchen. On her way down, she saw Buttercup spread-eagled on the living room carpet with who-knows-what in her hair. Strangely, she managed to look peaceful yet disarrayed at the same time. She shook her head at her green sister then looked up. To her surprise and confusion, Bubbles was sleeping _and_ dangling from the chandelier. She blinked twice to ensure that she wasn't hallucinating.

"What _did _we do last night?" She shook her head, which made her hangover even worse and soon found her way to the kitchen. When she finally got her glass of water, something caught her eye. She emptied her glass and placed it in the sink. As she made her way towards the dining room, she noticed that there was a bouquet of seven dark pink roses* and another bouquet of thirteen orange roses** next to a box of chamomile tea with a note underneath, sitting right on top of the counter.

_Hey Bloss, _

_I heard from Boomer that you had a __bachelorette party last night. To be honest,  
__he didn't really need to tell me anything. __I could hear the shouting and the music all the way  
__from our house. What the hell were you guys doing? __Anyway, your wedding's in three days, so you're  
__gonna need a lot of rest. You probably have a __hangover by now, so here's a box of chamomile tea  
__to help you sleep better. That isn't a wedding gift though. Think of it as __a friend trying to give comfort.  
__The roses are the gifts. You already know __what the pink ones mean, but I'm keeping the meaning of the  
__orange ones as a secret. Anyway, sleep well._

_-Brick_

"Huh. Well, that was nice of him. I guess I can't let this tea go to waste then." She picked up the box with one hand and took one of the bouquets in the other. She lifted the flowers to her face and closed her eyes. The sweet scent of roses filled her nostrils as it helped ease the pain of the oncoming headache. "These roses really are beautiful. Who would've thought he'd be the kind of guy who gives a girl roses at seven in the morning?" As the pink puff proceeded to make her cup of tea, realization struck her. "How the hell did he get these in here?"

* * *

_Megaville Cathedral_

"If there is anyone here who disagrees on why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold thy tongue."

The cathedral's doors were kicked open with such force that shook the building itself. All heads had turned to the source of interruption with faces exemplifying confusion, relief, anger, indifference, and happiness.

"I object!"

"Brick?" Blossom was shocked. Why would Brick object to her getting married? Unless…

"Looks like I win Bubbs." Buttercup whispered to her blue sister.

As Brick proceeded to stomp down the aisle, Dexter had stepped in front of Blossom. "You can't marry Dexter, Blossom!" Brick had announced as he stopped three feet away from the couple.

"And why not?" Dexter demanded as he closed the distance between them. They were face to face, both fuming with anger and determination. The audience and the bride looked on, not sure what to expect next.

"Because…" The ruff was cut short. A strong gust of wind had blown through the open doors of the cathedral and had knocked Brick into Dexter. Time seemed to have slowed down. It was inevitable, and the two men couldn't stop what was about to happen next. The force of the wind had put enough force for the two of them to collide face forward into one another and eventually ki—

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! WTF?"

It was at the break of dawn on any other school day, that two red headed boys screamed bloody murder…all because of a _very _strange dream.

* * *

_Megaville Elementary_

"Have you guys noticed that Dexter and Brick seem to be avoiding each other more than usual? Besides that, they seem to have dark auras surrounding them." Bubbles had asked the remaining puffs, ruffs, and Otto that same morning.

"Hm, I don't see much difference Bubbs." Buttercup shrugged.

"Who cares anyway?" Butch groaned as he buried his head in his arms.

"What's wrong with you and Boomer?"

"Brick's screaming got us up WAY too early," yawned Boomer.

"I heard Dexter had a really bad dream too,"Otto added.

"Hmm, I wonder what they were dreaming about?" wondered Blossom.

* * *

**And that's the end of this Special Chapter. It's still in the present time when I wrote this story, so they're still in grade school, more specifically 6****th**** grade. So like they were saying, it was all a dream. Sorry if I killed the whole wedding moment. But that's STILL one weird dream huh. Even I'm not sure whether or not Brick and Dexter enjoyed the BEGINNING of the dream. Yeah, the wedding really sucked for them. I kinda feel sorry for them almost ki…well you know. At least they woke up from it. That was a REALLY close call. But hey, it's a dream. Anything can happen. Even the gust of wind. Oh, and just a reminder, I AM NOT A YAOI FAN. I only wrote that last bit for comedy. **

**Explanation time!  
*** As Birck said in the note, dark pink roses mean 'Gratitude'. Thanks aside, the SEVEN roses convey another secret meaning. And that menaing is, 'I'm infatuated with you'.

** Brick's keeping a secret! Okay. Orange roses in general mean 'Passionate desire', 'Pure enthusiasm', and/or 'Fascination'. It is also said that it is 'An excellent choice for a relationship that you wish to pursue further' among other meanings. THIRTEEN roses convey the secret meaning, 'Forever friends' **BUT **may 'Also indicate that there is a secret admirer waiting to be discovered'.

...But Blossom doesn't know that! Well, yet. Oh and another thing. If any of you are wondering how Brick knew all this, it's because he searched on the internet. (Just like me!) however, that was **_PART_** of the "special project" he was working on. Other times, he was either planning how to crash the wedding or was drinking.

**Anyway, PLEASE review! It means a lot. Well, till next time!**


	8. Saved by the bell

**Oh, I'm so glad to be working on this. After I posted up the last two chapters, I was so happy to be receiving reviews so soon. I thank you all! Like I said, the last chapter was just a 'Special Chapter', so it's not a main part of the story. THIS chapter however, is the continuation of Chapter 6: Cola and Choices. I was having a really fun time thinking up this chapter. Well, I'll just stop babbling and get on with the story. I do not own PPG, PPGD, and/or any other miscellaneous cartoons. Enjoy! **=D

* * *

"Dialogue"

"_Thoughts/emphasized words"_

_Recap__: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"GET BACK HERE FOUR-EYES! I STILL NEED TO READ YOU YOUR BURIAL RITES!"_

_BOOM!_

_"The wall finally broke down! In your face Skarr!"_

_"…"_

_"…I propose we avoid the two greens." Damn, Dorkster screams like a girl._

_"Agreed."_

**Chapter 7**

**Normal POV**

_**Thursday Afterschool…**_

_**Utonium Household…**_

Silence reigned over the Utonium household as the Powerpuff patriarch sat across from his green daughter. The pink and blue puffs were peeking at them from around the corner, ensuring not to make a sound…again. The first meeting was scary enough, but curiosity got the better of two. The ticking of the clock was the only thing that could be heard for a few more seconds. The Professor took one drag from his black pipe, "Blossom. Bubbles."

"EEEP! Y-Yes professor?" the two girls stuttered as they brought their whole heads into view, smiling nervously.

"…_**GO TO YOUR ROOM**_."

"EEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Blossom and Bubbles simultaneously shrieked.

"Is she gonna die _now_? Or go to the teacher's office again?" Bubbles squeaked out.

"No, it's even worse than before. It's not _just_ the teacher's office…the _principal_ wants to see her." Blossom answered as the door to their bedroom shut behind her.

Once it was certain that Buttercup's sisters were in their room, _not_ trying to eavesdrop or drill a hole through the living room ceiling, the Professor had decided to start discussing _WHY_ Buttercup came home with a referral to the office…_again_. But this particular letter wasn't that bad, compared to the first letter given by Jack-sensei. Oh no, this letter was MUCH worse. However, Professor Utonium is a fair man. Therefore, he wanted to hear his daughter out. "It says here, that you were '_behaving in disorderly conduct and broke another student's arm in the process_'. Alright, Buttercup...I'm just going to ask you two simple questions, which you must answer freely and honestly to…"

"_Please don't blow your top!"_ Buttercup prayed.

"_WHY?" _the Professor had grabbed Buttercup desperately by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. Obviously, he was freaking out…and was _possibly_ near tears. "_HOW?_"

"Uh, well first off, it really wasn't my fault." The Professor raised a brow at this, yet looked hopeful. "Well, it wasn't _entirely_ my fault. You remember Four-Eyes right? We were eating lunch, and I may have been a _little_ rude to him. At first he seemed to shrug it off, but no. He was just building it all up to give me a really low insult. Yeah, I've insulted him a lot, but he does the same to me! And this time finally made me snap! A person can only take so much." Buttercup explained. "Besides, a broken arm isn't _that_ bad. The dork's been through worse."

The professor sighed as he lifted one hand to rub his head. "You and I both know that you have a temper, but that's why we're trying to help you learn how to stay calm. I thought you already learned all about inner peace from that old man in the mountains. What happened?"

"Well, that happened years ago and some of that training may have…worn off. That kind of meditation may require months or years to accomplish if you want it to stay permanent. I only took the two to three day course...give or take." Buttercup shrugged.

"And wasn't Courage supposed to watch you?"

"I think nature was calling him."

"Well, we'll just have to hear what Principal Skarr would want to say about this," the Professor patted her on the head. "PLEASE don't do this again."

* * *

_**Weasel residence…**_

"Ah, boys, glad to see that you're home. How was school today?" Weasel asked his three adopted sons once they entered the house.

Boomer gave a sideways glance to Brick. "It was…interesting. We had lunch with the girls."

"Is that so? I am aware that you're very fond of Bubbles, Boomer. What of you, Brick? Would I be correct if I were to assume that you started having an interest in Blossom?" Weasel smirked. Brick stiffened slightly at his words. He relaxed as soon as Weasel burst into a slight chuckle. "Worry not. I am only speaking in jest. However, if you ever _did_ seem to find any interest in her, then I see no problem with that. She's a very bright girl."

"Right." Brick drawled out. Brick had an idea as to where this conversation was heading…He didn't want to go there. As luck would have it, Weasel moved on to Butch.

"So, did you have lunch with the girls as well?" Weasel smiled. With the boys getting along with their past-enemies, it gave hope to Weasel that the three would soon be like any other normal child…with the exception of having superpowers. Socializing was a good way to start and with grudges forgotten, things started to get better. There _were_ the exceptions of rivalry here and there, but it was all completely normal.

"Well, uh, I didn't get to eat lunch." Butch scratched the back of his head. Weasel had taken notice of a piece of paper in Butch's hand.

"I see. Judging by that piece of paper you're holding, it would be safe to assume that it's for me?" All of the ruffs stiffened at the weasel's accurate assumption. They glanced nervously at one another before directing their attention towards the mammal. "This is wonderful! You were probably preoccupied with trying to join a school activity that you missed out on lunch." The mammal nodded. "Well, it's good to know that you're finding _some _interest in school. Well, let's eat dinner first before we take a look at that letter, shall we? You must be starving by now Butch. Come, come." Weasel said as he beckoned them to follow him into the dining room. The brothers were shocked to see him so happy and so…wrong. One thing was for sure; Brick and Boomer wouldn't want to be there when Weasel finds out just _what_ the letter is about. And so, they proceeded to eat dinner as a family.

_After dinner…_

"So, Butch…let's take a look at that letter." Weasel had said once they took a seat in the living room. Boomer and Brick occupied the couch while Butch occupied the armchair on the left side. Butch handed the letter to Weasel. The ruffs watched in anticipation as Weasel opened the letter and began to pace back and forth while reading its contents. Butch had winced every time he heard Weasel mumble out a few words from the letter.

"'_Referral to the office…principal would like to have a word…destruction of school property and disruption of classes…severe damage of said principal's car…'_ Mhmm." Weasel trained his eyes on Butch for a moment. The boys (especially Butch) braced themselves for the worst. "I see." Weasel said with a smile on his features. The Rowdies were confused as to why he was smiling at that moment. The tension eased up for a moment…until Weasel fainted.

"Holy shit! Mr. Weasel!" the boys had shouted as they surrounded the fallen mammal.

"Nice going Butch." Brick said, his voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting to get caught! It's the stupid security camera's fault anyway." Butch countered.

"So, what do we do about Mr. Weasel?" asked Boomer.

Silence overcame the boys as they contemplated on what to do with him. They were brought out of their thoughts when they heard the entrance slam open. "Weasel! Baboon is here!" The boys stared in confusion as they saw a grayish blue baboon strut inside their home. The baboon wore a simple shirt with the initials 'I. R.' handwritten upside down. Sadly, he wore nothing to cover up his body from the waist down, which gave the boys a _clear_ view of something big and red following behind him. Apparently, whatever was 'behind' him was attached to him. As the baboon got closer, he finally noticed the weasel on the floor. He then gasped.

"Weasel! You can't be sleeping now. I are here to visit! You no even make Baboon food!" he shouted.

"_Whoever this 'Baboon'_ _guy is_, _he's a real idiot. I wonder what's his relation to Weasel?" _all the boys thought.

"Uh, Baboon?" Brick tried out. He shouldn't have done so. When the baboon turned towards the Rowdies, he tackled all three of them into a bear…er…baboon hug.

"Aw, is you three who Weasel told Baboon about? Weasel said he adopted three boys. Baboon forgot names, so Baboon just call you Grampa 1 and Grampa 2." He said as he pointed to Butch and Boomer respectively.

"Uh, don't you mean '_grandpa'_ ?" Boomer choked out.

"No! Grampa is Grampa! Just like Baboon's Grampa," smiled the baboon. "You can be Granny since you have long, pretty hair like her," he said as he pointed at Brick.

Brick's left eye twitched while Boomer and Butch quietly snickered at him. He then elbowed the baboon in the jaw to release them from his hold. "For one thing, there is NO WAY IN HELL that I will be called 'Granny'! And let me get this through your thick skull. My _name_ is **Brick** and I do NOT have '_pretty'_ hair!"

"I got no interest in being called Grampa 1 either, so you better remember the name! My name's Butch, got it?" Butch said as he punched his opened hand.

"I'm Boomer, not Grampa 2...by the way, Weasel isn't sleeping…he fainted." Boomer pointed out.

"Uhuh…" Baboon said as he sniffed his finger. Realization suddenly struck him when Boomer's words finally registered in his head (which actually took ten seconds). "Weasel, NO! You is not supposed to die!" He pushed the boys to the side and was towering over the unconscious weasel. He then started pounding on Weasel's chest. "Live! Live! Live!"

The boys could hear Weasel grunting, so they took it as a sign that he was regaining consciousness. However, their eyes bulged out at what was about to happen next. Apparently, Baboon didn't hear Weasel's grunting and was about to perform CPR on him. When their faces were about four inches apart, Weasel's eyes snapped open. "Oh, there's no need for that old friend." Weasel said hurriedly as he pushed Baboon off of him.

"Yay! Baboon saved Weasel's life!" Baboon cheered as he did his signature victory dance. "Now where's Baboon's food?" he demanded.

"It's in the microwave. I'll meet up with you later as soon as I am done," Weasel stated the last part sternly. Baboon then proceeded to the kitchen. "Brick, Boomer. Both of you may head upstairs now. It seems I need to have a 'talk' with your brother." Butch visibly gulped as he went to sit down on his previous seat. The remaining ruffs slowly ascended the stairs mouthing out 'good luck' to their brother.

"He's grounded." Boomer whispered to Brick.

"Nope, he's gonna be experimented on." Brick replied.

"BOYS! To your room!" Weasel scolded. A short sonic boom was heard followed by a door slamming. "Well, Butch. Do you have anything to say for yourself before I head to the…" Weasel put his head in his hand and took a shuddering deep breath, "principal's office tomorrow?"

"Uh…I just wanted to let you know." Weasel raised a brow. "I love you…Dad."* Butch smiled innocently, yet awkwardly.

"Weasel! The microwave door won't close. It keeps beeping too. Wait, Baboon can fix it!" BOOM! "Uh, Weasel…"

"Oh good grief…" Weasel face palmed.

_**Megaville Elementary, the next day…**_

_**Cafeteria, Lunchtime…**_

"By the looks of a slight decrease in our numbers, I take it the two greens both had a principal's referral?" Dexter assumed.

"Obviously," Brick snorted.

"Your arm is still broken. Would you care to explain as to _why_ it broke in the first place?" Blossom had asked as she picked at her food, not even giving Dexter a sideways glance. She had been avoiding eye contact with Dexter throughout the whole day. In the rare chances when their eyes did meet, she would give him a small glare. It was obvious she was still angry at him for provoking her sister like that. However, it was not in her to be rude. The least she could do was act civil with him. It wasn't _entirely_ his fault anyway.

"Oh, yes. Well, I suppose I must apologize for my behavior yesterday. I honestly meant no harm towards Buttercup," Dexter had said steadily.

"Then why are you apologizing to me?" Blossom demanded. "If you _honestly meant no harm _to Buttercup, then it should be easy for you to apologize to _her_." She scoffed as she took a bite of her food, eyes closed in frustration.

Brick raised his brows at her words. She had a point there and Dexter was obviously getting whipped. There was a slight upwards twitch at the corner of mouth. Meanwhile, Bubbles and Boomer watch the reds' conversation. Bubbles had been angry at Dexter as well, though not as much as Blossom. Her heart was too forgiving.

"My injury is proof that I deserved all that, but you can say that it was all in the name of science." Everyone, except Blossom, raised their eyebrows at that. "Remember the time when Blossom had beaten up Butch? We noticed that her speed had picked up. Each Powerpuff seems to have a certain ability of her own: Blossom's smarts, Buttercup's strength, and Bubbles' speed. We've already seen that when Bubbles snaps, she obtains Buttercup's strength and for Blossom, Bubbles' speed. It seems that there is a connection. Therefore, I theorized that if Buttercup had reached her breaking point, she would obtain Blossom's intellect. I remember sharing this with you three, did I not?" Bubbles, Boomer and Brick nodded at that.

"That's why you provoked Buttercup yesterday, isn't it? To prove your theory." Brick continued.

"Correct." Dexter smirked. "You're actually smarter than you look, ruffian." Brick clenched his jaw at that one.

"So, does that mean you were wrong?" Bubbles asked. "You still got beat up."

"No. His theory was right." Everyone turned to Blossom, surprised that she joined in the conversation. "On our first day of school, Buttercup and Dexter had a fight. Do you remember what happened, Bubbles?"

"Yeah! We kicked Dexter's butt, then we were stopped by Jack-sensei." Boomer and Brick laughed at Dexter who then looked away.

"Well, we joined the fight, remember? Think about it. Dexter has his mech and is also a good fighter. Seeing that he was beaten by Buttercup one-on-one is proof that she wasn't using _just_ brute force. She had a strategy. He's lucky he got out with only a broken arm." Blossom finished.

"In fighting, it's always best to be in balance." Brick continued. "You'd need speed to make sure you can attack your opponent first, or at least be able to dodge. Strength, on the other hand, allows you to overpower your opponent. However, to ensure that you're not just hitting your opponent blindly, you'd need to be smart and be able to come up with a strategy. Since you each have one certain special ability, teamwork is the key. This rule applies to the Rowdies as well. When we fight against you girls, we're evenly matched. This isn't just because we're counterparts of one another, but because of how we fight as opposing teams. If both teams were to fight _together_…"

"A new possibility would form." Brick and Blossom said simultaneously.

"Wait, why didn't you two say that we'd be unbeatable as one team?"

"Because, Bubbles, there really is no such thing as 'unbeatable'. There always _has_ to be some sort of fault or weakness. It all depends on your opponent and your ability and capacity to work as a team. Am I right?" asked Boomer to the three red heads who all nodded their reply. Silence reigned over the group for about three seconds.

"…So, does this mean you're still—"

"Yes, I'm still mad, but not as much as before." Blossom interrupted. "Just, please don't do anything like that again. If you mess with one puff, you mess with all of the puffs."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Blossom," smiled Dexter. Blossom finally looked at him for a second and smiled in return. A cough was heard.

"Well, Blossom. If you don't mind, it's time to continue our discussion from yesterday!" Bubbles said cheerily. Blossom dropped her fork while Brick choked on his soda. "I'll say it again. Who do you choo—"

_RRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!_

"_Saved by the bell," _both leaders thought.

_**Principal's Office, Lunchtime…**_

"Professor Utonium! I'm surprised to see you here," said Weasel with amazement. Imagine his surprise to see Utonium sitting with his crime-fighting daughter outside the principal's office.

"I'd like to say the same thing Dr. Weasel! So, have you thought of any new inventions lately?" asked the Professor, an obvious attempt to make small talk.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I've been thinking of a few, recently…" and thus commenced the discussion of two scientists. They were both trying hard to steer clear of the topic that the principal would like to have a parent's conference with them. Weasel occupied the seat next to the Professor, so the only seat available was the one next to Buttercup. Both of the greens had no choice but to sit together.

"So…" Butch started. "What're you in for?"

"Breaking Four-Eyes' arm, which was apparently behaving in '_disorderly conduct'_." Buttercup drawled out. "You?"

"Y'know how the whole school got rigged up?" Buttercup nodded. "Well, _I_ broke down the school wall…and the windows, some classrooms, AND Skarr's car," said the green ruff, with a heavy dose of pride. Buttercup cocked a brow at this statement.

"Wow."

"Yup! Sadly, the stupid security cameras ratted out on me!" Butch turned towards the camera that was pointing towards them. "That's right! I'm talkin' to you!" He shouted…and then proceeded to show a _very_ rude gesture with one of his fingers.

"Butch…" warned Mr. Weasel. That was enough to stop him. He turned back to his counterpart.

"Really? Out of all the things to do right now, you choose to flip off the security camera."

"What can I say? For all we know, it could be Skarr watching us right now. If he _did_ see that, then I can go on with life living as a happy man." Butch smiled as Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I suppose that _could_ work out. However, I'm still new to this whole 'fathering' concept, so are you sure that that'll be a good idea?" Weasel asked the Professor.

"Well, it's a yes and a no. It's your choice on how you would do it, but it would sure be an interesting way. If you need any help, don't be afraid to come by the Utonium household," the Professor assured.

"Thank you, Utonium. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Weasel smiled. A door then creaked open to reveal a slim, bald man with a scar on his left eye. He eyed the four people currently sitting in front of his office. When his eye met a certain green ruff, he sent the _'little green spawn'_ a fierce glare.

"Mr. Utonium and Dr. Weasel, I presume? If you don't mind, I'd like to discuss this meeting with you both. You two however," he then pointed a bony finger toward the two greens. "…may proceed to your classroom. I would've preferred having you in this discussion as well, but my schedule is much too busy to have this afterschool and classes are about to resume in—"

_RRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!_

"You both may go. Sirs, if you will," Skarr gestured the two scientists into his office. As he was about to close the door, Butch had shot a raspberry at him. The man had sent yet another glare in response, with the hidden message of _I'll-get-you-soon-you-little-brat.-Mark-my-words,-you-_will_-pay-dearly-for-messing-up-my-precious-Ferrari._

And thus, a reply was sent…with another glare: _Bring-it-on-ya-one-eyed-bastard!-Try-all-you-can,-but-you-can-NEVER-touch-this. _And with the end of that, the door had finally shut.

* * *

**Aww! I wanted this chapter to be a **_**little**_** bit longer, but I settled for splitting this into two chapters. Well, I guess as a (SORT OF) treat, I'll give a behind the scenes access of the adults' discussion in the principal's office.**

*** Ahaha, the "I love you...Dad" part was from Bubbles. It was in the episode where the girls thought that the Professor was trying to make new Powerpuffs, but _instead_ was just trying to make a perfect surprise birthday party for them.**

_**Bonus:**_

"Dr. Weasel, I presume this is your first time…parenting?"

"Yes."

"I see. Utonium, I believe this is your second time having a conference regarding your daughter?"

The Professor gulped. "Yes."

"It has come to my understanding that the two children that we are discussing about are counterparts of one another?" The scientists nodded in agreement. "Well, I suppose proper punishments must be arranged. First of all, I would like payment for the repair work on my car."

"Yes, of course," answered the mammal.

"I was also informed that a dog named Courage was to evaluate the two children? A report from said dog states that the evaluation failed to proceed at lunchtime yesterday. The reason for this was that our evaluator had to take care of _'business'_. Seeing as the two have yet to control their…tendencies, I will only let them off with a stern warning." The two fathers sighed in relief at the principal's statement. "However, I think it safe to assume that you both have a punishment of your own?"

"Yes, we've discussed these matters right before you had called us in…with the two of them having no knowledge of it, of course." Weasel said.

"I see. Forgive me; I mean not to snoop, but it seems as if curiosity has gotten the better of me." Skarr pressed his hands together and leaned forward. "Please…enlighten me."

**Ah, sorry if this is sort of like a cliffy. You'll just have to read the next chapter. ;)**

**Please Review!**


	9. Rock a Bye Rowdy

**Yeah, I don't really have much to say. I AM SO SORRY! I know it's been more than a year since my last update. I admit that I've had this chapter in my files for a long time now, but I didn't feel like it was ready to be updated yet. Anyway, I had a fun time thinking up this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy!...and continue reading. ^-^' I haven't given up on this yet! **

**I do not own PPG, PPGD, and/or any other miscellaneous cartoons.**

* * *

"Dialogue"

"_Thoughts/emphasized words/Rowdy translation"_

_Recap:__ "Yes, we've discussed these matters right before you had called us in…with the two of them having no knowledge of it, of course." Weasel said._

"_I see. Forgive me; I mean not to snoop, but it seems as if curiosity has gotten the better of me." Skarr pressed his hands together and leaned forward. "Please…enlighten me."_

**Chapter 8**

**Normal POV**

_**Saturday Morning**_

_**Weasel residence…**_

"Boys, breakfast is ready!" Weasel called up to his three adopted sons. One by one, each ruff zoomed down into the kitchen with messy bed hair. They each wore a plain t-shirt that was colored accordingly to their usual attire and black sweatpants.

"Brick, no hats at the table."

"Sorry," the Rowdy leader quickly stated as he took his cap off. Weasel placed four plates of Hungarian sausages, eggs, and Belgian waffles on the table, with three glasses of orange juice for the boys and a mug of coffee for himself. As he sat down to eat with his boys, he looked over to Butch.

"Principal Skarr told me that you will be left off with a stern warning." The green ruff shrugged it off as if it were nothing. "However, that doesn't mean that you won't receive any punishment whatsoever. After all, you still have _me_ to deal with. You won't be grounded like all other children. No, I have my own…methods." The mammal stated simply as he sipped his coffee. Butch visibly gulped. It was Weasel who made the greatest contributions in the creation of Chemical X, _and _was one of the main scientists who worked on the Rowdy Revival. So yes, there was a lot to be anxious about. He glanced over at his brothers who refused to make eye contact.

"You're punishment has already been decided Butch. You'll just have to wait for it a few minutes more." With that said, they all proceeded to finish up their meals in silence. As the boys drank their juice, Weasel couldn't help but smirk. Once everyone was finished and the table was cleared, the boys went into the living room to watch a bit of TV. After two minutes, they fell into a short nap. Unbeknownst to them, Weasel was already making a quick phone call.

…

* * *

**Butch's POV**

Man, that was a nice nap! I slept like a baby!

…

Okay, maybe 'baby' was the wrong word for it, but you get my point. Unfortunately, that nap wasn't able to make me forget about Weasel's punishment. I sat up from the living room floor and looked over at Brick and Boomer, who were supposed to be on the couch. Maybe it's just my blurred vision, but I could've sworn that they looked smaller. I tried to rub my eyes, but that's when I noticed that my hands felt…tinier and pudgier. I looked at it and freaked out!

"_Brick! Boomer! What the hell happened to me?" _I screamed at them. Did I just hear a baby? A head of red hair rose up from the couch. It looked over at me and its red eyes became wide. What _should _have been my brother was now a pudgy little rugrat. Heh, some leader.

"_Butch?" _Okay, I _really _would've been laughing my ass off right now. It's not every day you see your leader and brother as a smelly little baby. Hell, he even talked like one! Forget what I said…I'm gonna laugh my ass off! And then it hit me; his expression means I'm a baby too. Life just isn't fair, is it? We looked over at the blonde one next to Brick. Yup, just as we thought; it was Boomer. He was still fast asleep…sucking his thumb. What a baby. Just then, Weasel came into the living room, chuckling along the way.

"I see you two are finally awake. If you don't mind, please wake up your brother. He's going to need to hear this." I looked over at Brick, who shrugged and started shaking Boomer awake. He finally got up and wore an expression just like Brick's own a minute ago.

"_What the hell?"_

"Good morning, Boomer. Did you all have a nice nap?" He may be our dad, but that didn't stop us from glaring at him. He coughed. "Perhaps an explanation is in order. First off, Butch, your turning into a baby is in fact your punishment."

"_Say what now?_" I…cooed. Oh someone drown me in the sink!

"Yes. As for you two," he looked over at Brick and Boomer. "You did nothing wrong, but I thought that by transforming all three of you, it would form a stronger teamwork between all of you. If _one_ of you is to be punished, _all_ of you will be. You cannot stand without the other, much like a three-legged stool."

And that's when my brothers turned to glare at me. "_What?_"

"_This is all your fault._" They both said. Weasel cleared his throat once more.

"Boys, don't go blaming your brother. You should've tried harder at stopping him." We all gave him confused looks that said, _You-can-understand-us? _"Yes, I can understand you. Baby translator." He said as he pointed to his left ear. Just like he said, there was a device that looked similar to a Bluetooth headset. "Truth be told, I thought that by turning you into babies, you could at least have _some_ form of a younger childhood."

"_This must be part of that 'deprived' shit he was talking about._" I heard Brick say. Good thing Weasel didn't catch any of that. We turned to look at him again. I guess it might not be so bad being a baby. I mean, you can 'go' almost anywhere you want! Only problem is who's gonna change you?

"I have a meeting with Utonium, so I'll be leaving in a few more minutes. That gives me enough time to put you in proper attire." It was only at that time when we noticed that we were, in fact, naked. Our clothes were too big for us and just pooled around us. I guess only our bodies shrunk. After our short realization, Boomer freaked once he remembered what Weasel said.

"_You're going to leave us? We can't even use our powers in this form!" _Weasel grabbed three diapers and some baby clothes from a nearby cabinet. So the animal had this all planned out, huh? He made his way to each of us and started to clothe us. When he reached me and laid me on my back, I gave him a small kick to his chin. He looked irritated, but it disappeared once I gave him a sad puppy look. Hey, I didn't know I could do that! He sighed and turned to Boomer.

"Oh Boomer, no need to worry! I've already called the babysitters." A knock was heard at the door. "That must be them."

"_Did he just say babysitters? As in, with an 's'?" _Brick asked us.

"Hi Mr. Weasel!" A girly, high pitched voice was heard. My brothers and I paled as we turned our heads slowly to the door. The sink seems even more welcoming with each passing minute.

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

I'm stuck as a baby…I don't know what to think anymore. I looked down at my arm. Dexter was right, if it can grow with me, I suppose it can shrink with me. Once I heard a sweet voice at the door, I paled. Any other day would've been fine, and almost any other babysitter would've been good enough. Even that Turner kid's babysitter would've sufficed. But _no_, Mr. Weasel just _had _to call the Powerpuffs to babysit us. I couldn't look like this in front of Bubbles! I'd die of embarrassment and it's all Butch's fault…you know what? Screw teamwork.

I carefully climbed down the couch and crawled over to Butch. His back was turned and he was still staring at the door. Perfect. I didn't have much strength so the best I could do was tackle him and try to sit on him.

"_The hell is wrong with you Boomer?"_

"_It's _your _fault we're like this!"_

"_Weasel said that you guys are also at fault! Get off of me!"_

I looked over at Brick for help, but he just sat there, watching us. Just as I turned back to Butch, I was being lifted off of him. Butch was rising from the floor too. Despite our separation, we didn't stop from trying to grab at one another.

"Boomie, that's not nice!" Bubbles scolded me. I immediately stopped trying to kill my brother. She turned me around in her arms and pinched my nose. "Now say you're sorry." She wasn't wearing a translator. I knew that Bubbles understood all languages, even animal ones, but I'm pretty sure she couldn't understand baby language. I turned to Butch.

"_Loser."_

"That's better." I was right. She tried to look serious, but it was obviously hard for her. A second later, she was gushing over me. "Aww, you're just so cute! I can't stay mad at you." Then she started to cuddle me. Meanwhile, Butch was trying to wrestle out of Buttercup's arms.

"_Butch?" _

"_What?" _He stopped once he heard me.

"_I forgive you."_

* * *

**Normal POV**

As the three pre-teens and three babies got settled into the living room, an awkward silence overcame them. Each puff was seated next to her counterpart. Blossom sat on the couch and looked over at the baby-fied Brick, debating on whether or not to place him on her lap. He was sitting too close to the edge (which was obviously dangerous for a baby), but the Powerpuff leader felt that he wouldn't be too pleased if she got a little too comfortable with him, especially in his current state. Buttercup sat Indian-style on the carpeted floor and glared at the black haired baby who was lying on his stomach. The glare was returned, but it lacked its usual harshness. It couldn't be helped; babies almost always looked too innocent. Bubbles sat on the armchair, with Boomer right on her lap. She bounced him up and down and he didn't seem to mind. He looked like he rather enjoyed it. Buttercup decided to break the silence.

"So your punishment for breaking school property is being turned into a baby," she asked the glaring infant in front of her with one raised eyebrow. He nodded and she smirked. "It must be a huge blow to your pride, huh?"

After Butch managed to push himself into a sitting position, he raised his tiny fist and showed his pointer finger.

"Are you actually trying to flip me off? Heh, that's cute." Buttercup looked at him triumphantly.

"_If I weren't like this, I'd kick your ass, bitch!" _Butch cooed. Bubbles and Blossom looked amused but Buttercup could feel that he just insulted her.

"What did he say?" Her sisters shrugged.

"Oh, hey! I almost forgot." Blossom piped up. Her sisters turned their attention to her. "Mr. Weasel gave me three baby translators. It's even color-coded for each of us." Three pairs of dark eyes widened. She dug into her pocket and pulled out the three devices. Out of nowhere, Brick grabbed them from her. "Hey!"

While all three girls were distracted, Brick threw the light blue and light green devices over to each brother of similar color. Both of them managed to catch it successfully.

"Alright boys, this isn't funny. Hand them over." Blossom demanded. She opened her palm in front of Brick, signifying that he should give up her translator. Bubbles and Buttercup did the same. The three boys exchanged a look. Red, blue, and green eyes met their lighter shade. With one last stubborn look, the three infants immediately placed the translators inside their own diapers. Needless to say, the puffs were mortified.

Blossom grabbed Brick and pinched his shorts, shaking it and hoping that the translator would fall out. "You put it in your shorts, right? Not your diaper?" The way his red eyes twinkled mischievously told her she was wrong. She looked at her sisters, hoping that they had some luck. Both were red in the face; Buttercup out of anger, and Bubbles out of embarrassment. She groaned in frustration and arched her brow.

"Doesn't it…you know, hurt?" He looked at her confusedly. Blossom looked the other way, pink slowly dusting her cheeks. "Since it's in your diaper, doesn't it…bother you or something?" When their eyes finally met, Brick shook his head slowly. He too, looked uncomfortable once he realized _what_ he did. "Do you have any intention of giving that back?" He shook his head again, this time more defiantly. "So how are we supposed to know what you guys need? Unless…you guys just don't want us to understand you." He smirked and nodded.

Blossom sighed once more. She looked over at her sisters. Buttercup and Butch commenced their glaring contest yet again, while Bubbles was trying in vain to persuade Boomer to give her the translator. It was then that Blossom came up with an idea. She got up from her seat and went to the supply cabinet. She took out three latex gloves and threw two to her sisters. They looked at her in question, but she just smirked in reply. They knew that look. So they just sat back and watched what she planned to do. Blossom picked up the unsuspecting Rowdy leader and held him at arm's length. He raised a questioning brow and she just smirked. The two remaining ruffs watched the scene before them.

In a split second, Blossom brought Brick close to her and nuzzled his cheek. "Aww, awen't you just the cutest wittle baby?" Brick turned almost as red as his eyes, which were wide in horror. She continued to cuddle him while he squirmed.

"_S-stop doing that! Get the hell off of me, Pinky!"_

"What's that? **I can't understand you**, but I think you're saying you want to be cuddled even more! Isn't that wight?" Brick was freaking out by then. He glared at his brothers who were laughing at him. However, their laughter stopped short when they too were picked up and cuddled (or in Butch's case, poked and tickled) by the other girls.

"Aww, my wittle boyfwend is just sooo cute! Awen't you, Boomie?"

"_B-Bubbles!"_

"Aww, Butchie's twying to act tough. Just look at this cute wittle baby."

"_Cut it out, Butterbutt!"_

"We can't **understand** you. Wittle cutie baby, googoo baba poopy booboo," all three girls chorused. Brick and Butch finally snapped.

"_Gaaaaahhh!" _ They dug into their diapers and threw the translators to the floor. Luckily, the devices were made of _very _sturdy material, so it didn't break easily. Fortunately for the girls, it was waterproof too.

Still holding the red-haired baby in one arm, Blossom slipped one glove onto her left hand and bent down to pick up the pink device. Despite the glove, she held it with two fingers, a slight frown on her face. Meanwhile, Buttercup had done the same and proceeded to the bathroom to disinfect her light green translator, leaving a scowling Butch on the carpeted floor. Blossom glanced back down at Brick. "You just _had_ to do it the hard way, didn't you?"

He turned his head away from her defiantly. She sighed and went to the bathroom to disinfect her translator as well. Buttercup left once she arrived, nodding her head in greeting. She glared at Brick, who was still in her sister's arms. He noticed that she was wearing her translator, so he didn't chance insulting her.

Once inside the marbled bathroom, she seated the Rowdy leader on the top of the closed toilet seat and placed the device under running water. She got a cotton ball dipped in alcohol and began to rub the device. Once it was dry, she clipped it onto her right ear and took off the glove.

"_Why couldn't you just leave me in the living room with the others?" _Brick asked as she picked him up again.

"You might ru―sorry, _crawl_ off somewhere," she shrugged in reply. They were back in the living room when Buttercup walked up to them.

"Bloss, we need to help Bubbles get her translator back from Boomer."

"What? Didn't he alrea―"

"No, he didn't. See for yourself." The three turned their heads toward the two blues. Butch was a few feet away from them, cheering his brother on.

"_Yeah! You can do it Boom! Don't you dare cave into no Puff."_

"Boomie! Give it back!" Bubbles demanded. Her sweet nature was slowly melting into annoyance. Blossom looked down at the baby in her arms.

"You don't suppose you could persuade him into giving it?" He looked up at her for a few seconds and turned to his brother.

"_You're doing great Boomer!"_

Two minutes later and still no success, Bubbles decided to use her second-to-last resort…she pretended to cry. She placed her head in her hands as her shoulders shook.

"*sniff* I o-only wanted to help. Mr. Weasel asked us to c-come over and w-watch you guys, a-and I was the first to agree. E-even though you're a baby now, I was really *sniff* looking forward to spending the day with you." Boomer was shocked and crawled closer to Bubbles. He put his hands on her lap and looked up into her face. "But I can't do it right since I c-can't understand you. I'm such a useless babysitter! I'm so sorry, Boomer."

Boomer gave her a sad look and turned his back on her for the sake of privacy. He opened up his shorts and began to reach in, despite his brothers' protests. Once he held the light blue translator in his small hand, he prodded Bubble's knee with a stubby finger. She lifted her head and looked at him. Blushing, he held her translator in front of her. After slipping on her glove and taking the translator, she grinned happily and cuddled Boomer once more.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Boomie!" She then got up and skipped to the bathroom.

"Nice," her sisters whispered to her as she passed them. Butch and Brick were glaring at their brother and shaking their heads in disappointment.

"_How could you cave in like that? It was obvious she was acting!" _They reprimanded their brother.

"_Hey, at least I lasted the longest!"_

* * *

**I wanted to add more, but decided that their baby antics should have a chapter of its own. After all, it's gonna be a long Saturday for them. Sorry again for such a long update. Had a bit of writer's block for this, and as I've said, I didn't think it was ready yet. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter! ^-^ Have I lost my touch? If I had one, that is. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
